<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding My Life by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814858">Finding My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon'>Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coma, Friendship, Love, Temporary Amnesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is just a young child when she awakes to find herself on the streets, her memory lost, but that's just the beginning of it all.... Her parents are killed while trying to get her to safety, the people they are taking her to the most unlikely people. When Danny sees her for the first time his first instinct is to protect her, but she's taken into custody because of his parents who think the best idea is to leave her fate in the hands of the law.... </p><p>Rating may change for later chapters. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small child gasped as she awoke, her lavender eyes opening wide in fear and uncertainty. Looking around she found herself in the middle of a city, or at least she figured it was a city since there were tall buildings around her. It was dark around her, the moon rising higher in the skies around her as she felt the urge to cry. She had never been alone, at least she was sure she had never been alone...had she?</p><p>"Who am I?" she whimpered to the night sky. "Where am I?" Getting up she began to walk down the darkened streets, the occasional streetlamp. Continuing her way down the street she looked at all the buildings around her and decided that she was truly alone in the world because even though she didn't know who she was or where she came from she was sure every child had a family and she didn't seem to have one.</p><p>"Hey!" a voice yelled causing the small child to jump. Turning she found herself face to face with a rather stinky male, his face covered in a rather scruffy beard and dirt. "What are you doing out here alone kid?" Taking a step back from the stranger she let out a whimper of fear. "Are you lost?" She nodded and then shook her head. "Huh? Are you or aren't you? Where are your parents?"</p><p>"I don't know," she whispered. "I'm not sure I have parents."</p><p>"Ah," he breathed, his nasty breath billowing over her face. Gagging she took a step back and then another. "Wait! Where are you going?" She shook her head and then ran off into the darkness, the sound of the man rushing after her echoing around her as she turned one corner and then another before running behind a large dumpster. Without a second thought she squeezed under the large garbage container, tears now streaming down her face as she questioned what would happen to her. She was alone. No home and a stranger was after her. Where could she go? Would someone help her? With those thoughts flying around in her head she fell into an uneasy sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning found her still sleeping as people rushed past the dumpster. As she lay there sleeping a ball rolled under the dumpster, hitting her head and startling her away. Letting out a cry when she opened her eyes to find a pair of pale blue eyes looking back at her. Those blue eyes blinked in confusion and she scooted further back, scrapping her arms and face as she cried out, "Go away!" Her voice squeaked out, barely audible as the eyes disappeared and all she saw were a pair of red shoes before brown boots appeared next to them. Then she heard them talking and fear welled up even stronger and she pushed herself further til she was against the wall and able to stand. Pausing for a moment she made sure they were still talking before making a run for it. Darting out into the street she pushed past people walking down the streets. Looking back she was sure they weren't following her so she stopped. Looking around she found herself being ignored as people went about their business. With a sigh she began to walk again, not sure where she would go since she wasn't even sure about her own life.</p><p>"Hey! You there!" came a voice from in front of her. Looking up she saw the man from before, but with him was a woman, her clothing strict and formal. She glowered at Sam before putting a phone to her lips and saying something. Sam took a step back and began to run again, this time in the direction she had just come from. What was going on? Was that her mother? With a mental shake she decided it was not. That couldn't be her mother! That woman looked like she had no love to give anyone, much less a child! Rushing past the area where she had slept she looked around for another place to hid, tears cascading down her face as she feared for what plans that woman had for her. Seeing what appeared to be a park full of other children she turned and rushed to a bush, where she crouched down.</p><p>"Hey, you're that girl from earlier," said a young male voice. Looking up she almost let out a shriek when she heard that lady's voice again.</p><p>"She went this way!" Cowering down she began to cry even harder. The dark haired boy standing over her moved to stand before her, blocking her from view as a man in a while suit stopped, looking at the kid glowering at him.</p><p>"Have you seen a young girl come this way with raven hair?" The boy said nothing, just glaring at the male even harder before someone else yelled and he was gone. As soon as the group of adults were out of hearing distance he turned to her, the young girl sniffling softly now as she wiped her red eyes.</p><p>"W-Why didn't you say a-anything?" she managed to ask. He shrugged.</p><p>"You were scared," was all he said. "My name is Danny, by the way. What's yours?" She looked down at her knees, mute. He knelt down now as another kid walked over. Sam recognized the brown boots from earlier. "Don't you have a name?" he questioned.</p><p>"I don't know my name," she muttered, feeling angry for some unknown reason. "I don't know anything." She looked up when he didn't say anything only to find him looking puzzled.</p><p>"You have to have a name so I'll call you... Amethyst. For now anyway." She wiped at her eyes again.</p><p>"Why Amethyst?" she inquired. At that he smiled.</p><p>"Cause of your eyes. They are like my mom's eyes, 'cept hers are more purple." She felt a smile tug at her lips and then it fell. Mother. She had one too, but where was she? "You okay?" She shook her head.</p><p>"I don't know who or where my mother is. I don't know where my home is or if I even have a home." Danny frowned, thoughtful for a moment.</p><p>"I don't think your parents would approve of what you're thinking, man," the other kid said now. He shook his head when Danny looked up at him.</p><p>"Tuck, she has no home, no memory, or anything. I think we should take her to my parents and see if they can help."</p><p>"We should take her to the police station, not home like a stray." Sam sniffled and stood up, feeling angry at his words.</p><p>"I'm not a stray and I'm not going with you!" With that said she was off again, heading off into the crowd of children before either boy could say a word.</p><p>"Way to go Tucker!" Danny growled. "We have to find her!" Rushing off into the children with Tucker hesitantly following behind the boys went in search of the lost child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She ran past the same people that she had come across before, and like before they ignored her. It didn't matter anyway since she didn't want the help from these people or the small boy from before either. She wiped at her eyes again, turning a corner to find herself in cramped ally, the two buildings making it just small enough for her to squeeze down until she found herself on the other side, several tall structures around her. It looked like a train yard, something she found herself recalling on a cartoon, though she couldn't recall what the show had been called or where she had been. Running over to an abandoned boxcar, she crawled up into it, her small stature making it a struggle. Just as she crawled up into the car, the sound of footsteps hit her ears.</p><p>"Why do you want to find her?" came a small child's voice, the question making the small raven haired girl wonder the same thing. Who were these people and why, out of all the other people walking around ignoring her presence, did they want to bother her? Sure, she wanted to find out who she was and where her parents were, but without a memory of who they were, she didn't know who to trust. Moving into the darkness of the boxcar she watched from the shadows as the same two boys rushed by, the dark skinned male complaining that they were going to get in trouble for being out here.</p><p>"Come on, Tuck, she's lost and alone, why shouldn't we help her?" the raven haired child asked his friend, stopping for a moment to look around. He had been sure that he had seen her go this way, the small child disappearing down a lone alleyway. It had been hard to get to where she had disappeared, all the adults moving slowly around them.</p><p>"She doesn't want our he-"</p><p>"Because you called her a stray!" the boy snapped. He didn't know why his friend would say something that stupid about a girl that had been looking so frightened, but her burst of anger had been rather shocking too. He didn't know her, but for some reason he wanted to help her, to get her to where she could be safe. Danny and Tucker were only eight, but the two boys were different. Tucker was a techno-geek, preferring to interact with technology instead of his peers, thus making him almost indifferent to other's emotions while Danny was more about making friends, though he didn't have many since he was labeled an outcast like his friend. Yeah, even for being so young they were already labeled as different, which Tucker was and Danny found himself in that same class because of what his parents did.</p><p>The raven haired girl watched them, listening to the words coming from their mouths and while she still was unsure about their real intentions concerning her she now knew that she didn't like the little dark skinned boy, Tucker. Danny, the boy who seemed to be worried about her wellbeing, she liked him. Not enough to come out from her hiding place, but it was nice to know that someone out there was concerned. She had no idea what the other two adults were about... Not them or the male that Danny had hidden her from. It was certain that the nasty looking male was out for a reward, telling the woman about her, but who was that woman?</p><p>The adult didn't appear to be her mother, not by appearance, her hair red and her eyes teal. The other male, his suit was like that of the woman, strict in appearance, but he looked nothing like her either. His hair was blond and his eyes were a sharp blue. Neither one looked like parents, their cold eyes and harsh demeanor nothing like she would assume a parent should be... Then again she didn't know what her own parents were like either or any other parents so who was she to judge? Maybe she should do what Tucker said they should do... Maybe she should go to the police, but what would they do with her? She had no information to give them to go on and she didn't even know her own name. Another whimper left her lips, her eyes watering again at the thought that she was alone.</p><p>Danny turned when he heard the whimper, Tucker turning with him as the pair approached the boxcar just behind them. The raven haired girl didn't even notice as she crumpled behind a wooden box in the corner. She wanted to go home! She wanted to be safe! "Amethyst?" he called out, the techno-geek shaking his head at his friend's actions, but he didn't stop him as the small boy crawled into the dark interior. She looked up the name he had given her, turning just in time to see him approach. She took a step back from him, but for some reason she found that this time she didn't want to run. She wanted someone to help her and this boy was the only one that seemed to care so watching him approach she just waited. The raven haired boy stopped just a foot from her. "Do you want me to take you to the police station?" The girl shook her head.</p><p>"I don't think they can help me," she muttered at the look on his face. "I don't know anything about myself, so what good could they do?" He blinked at her in surprise. She was rather smart for a child so young, knowing that without any information the cops would be at a loss. That didn't mean that they couldn't help her, but she would probably be better off with his family then wherever they would place her until then. There was no telling how long it would be either and he was sure his parents would want to help this little girl.</p><p>"Do you want to go home with me?" She seemed unsure, the emotion in her wide amethyst eyes telling him as much. "If anything, at least you can get cleaned up and eat something," he pointed out. She looked down at her clothing, taking note of what she was wearing. Her pink shorts were stained from hiding under the dumpster, while the white blouse was covered in dirt and dust from her climbing into the boxcar. Danny was also looking at her, though he was more concerned with the cuts on her face and knees where she had scooted back from him when he had first seen her. Finally she nodded. The small boy nodded, reaching out to take her hand before exiting the darkness, Tucker still waiting at the entrance.</p><p>"What about those people looking for her?" he asked the other boy as he looked over at the raven haired girl. "Maybe they know her or are her parents." Danny shrugged. If this girl didn't know who her parents were, then how could he give her over to a pair of strangers? Pulling her with him the trio headed back thru the tight alleyway and onto the streets just as another child approached them, the redheaded girl raising a brow at the appearance of the small girl that was now moving closer to Danny. Amethyst was looking at this girl, her appearance similar to the woman who had been running after her.</p><p>"Danny, were did you two disappear? You know that you were supposed to head to the park and stay there," she stated, her eyes never leaving the small girl. Danny explained that on the way there how he had lost his ball, but had found the small raven haired child hiding under a dumpster and then being chased by some other adults. "Hmmm, so why not take her to the police station?"</p><p>"See!" Tucker cried out. "Even your sister says that you should take her there!" The raven haired male frowned, explaining with the words that the small girl had said, his sister looking surprised at his logic. Sure, he was right about what would happen, but it was wrong to just take her home when the right thing was to turn her over to the proper authorities.</p><p>"Danny, she isn't some str-" She was stopped as the girl beside Danny turned red, her voice higher than the other female's.</p><p>"I am not a stray!" she raged, her little body shaking. "I don't want to go to the police station and I don't think you even have the right to tell me what to do!" All three children looked at her in surprise, but the raven haired child had more to say, her amethyst orbs flashing as she turned to Tucker. "You can do what you want, but if Danny wants to aid me the way he wants then you should just shut up!" Blinking in surprise at her own actions she looked into the blue eyes of Danny to find that he was smiling at her. Blushing she looked down at the ground.</p><p>"Okay, now that that is decided, let's go see mom and dad," the boy stated, still smiling as he walked past his shocked sister with Sam still holding onto his hand. Tucker walked behind them, pausing for only a moment to shake his head at red head.</p><p>"Well, that girl is loud when she's mad." The girl said nothing as she joined them on the walk back to their home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entering the home several minutes later, the small raven haired girl looked around, her eyes taking in everything around her even as Danny pulled her towards a door near the entrance. He turned to her and said, "My parents are ghost hunters, so you might see some weird things down here in their lab." She nodded, and with that the two children entered the space where the noise that had been muffled outside of it was now louder. The small girl looked around Danny, her amethyst eyes wide with all the inventions that littered the rather large space. Neither parent noticed the two children as they walked down the stairs, their footsteps just another background sound amidst all that was going on before the two adults.</p><p>"Almost done," the woman stated, her goggles pulled down to cover her eyes as she worked. Amethyst seemed to watch them, her steps faltering as she grew closer to them. Danny looked back over at her before stopping beside her, the pair of them waiting until the woman before them finished what she was doing. It didn't take long, the raven haired boy calling out for his mother as soon as she placed the blowtorch to the side.</p><p>"Mom!" he hollered, the female turning toward them and when seeing that it was her son and a small rather worn out looking girl with him, she removed her goggles revealing her purple eyes. Turning to get her husband's attention only took another second and then both parents were looking at them, the small girl at his side moving to stand behind him, though she wasn't really short enough to do that.</p><p>"Danny, who do you have with you, son?" his father asked as his mother crouched down to be at eye level with the pair of children.</p><p>"She doesn't know her name," the boy stated, moving the raven haired child to stand beside him and though she didn't want to move from her safe space she eventually allowed him to pull her to his side. "We found her hiding under a dumpster and two-no, three people looking for her." Jack raised a brow at this information, but before he could ask the small boy continued, "She doesn't know who her parents are or where she comes from." Maddie felt her heart clench at this, but even knowing that this poor child was without any memories knew that they would have to take her to the police.</p><p>"Let's call the proper authorities," she said, turning to grab the phone even as her son's face fell.</p><p>"How can they help her if she doesn't have any information herself?" he asked, his father the one to respond.</p><p>"They can help her with a trip to a doctor who specializes in this kind of stuff," the bulky male stated. "They will help her, son, we can't do much more than that." The little raven haired child didn't like that response and the girl at his side seemed just as upset, but instead of saying anything she took off, her bare feet slapping loudly as she rushed up the stairs. Danny didn't know what to do, but his father moved quickly while his mother still was speaking to someone on the phone. Jack grabbed the small girl, her screams filling the room as she began to fight back against his grasp.</p><p>"Let me go! I don't want to go back!" That stilled the three in the room, her strange words still echoing around them as she continued to cry. "Let me go! Let me go!" Maddie hung up the phone, her purple eyes taking in the small child as her movements became sluggish. Amethyst hadn't had anything to eat and with the less than restful sleep under the dumpster had little in the way of energy. Her voice was hoarse and fading even as she tried to continue her crying.</p><p>"See!" Danny said, rushing over to help the girl get free of his father. Maddie moved to pick him up, her gaze still on the small girl as she eventually wore herself out, but she knew that they weren't legally able to keep the girl and not inform the cops of her. The raven haired boy watched from his mother's arms as Amethyst fell asleep in his father's arms.</p><p>"They are sending someone over in a bit," his mother said, both parents walking upstairs with each child still in their arms. "We will have to see what they say." Scowling at his parent they headed for the living room, the raven haired girl laid out on the couch. Danny was released as Jack headed back for the lab and Maddie headed for the kitchen to make their lunch. The small boy sat down on the floor in front of the small girl, wondering what would happen to her when the people who had been hunting her found out that she was in police custody. He leaned against the couch, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV. As it was the weekend, the small boy knew there would be some cartoon on to keep his mind occupied while Amethyst slept.</p><p>What appeared on the screen stopped him from changing the channel as the face of the girl behind him appeared, the woman on the screen looking mildly worried. The small male turned it up, the picture changing to one of two people, the people that had been hunting the small child. There was her name below the picture, listing the girl that was in his home as Samantha Manson.</p><p>It seems that one small girl is missing, her whereabouts unknown, but one thing is certain. This girl is in danger, her parents, Pamela and Jeremy Manson, found dead in their car at the bottom of Lake Eerie where foul play is suspected. As family members are being located, the local police and even the FBI are on the hunt for these two people in the picture beside me. The newswoman stood before the lake in question, a rather nice looking car being investigated while police loaded two bodies in body bags into the van waiting off to the side. If you see this girl, please call the number listed on the bottom of the screen so that we can all help this child and keep her safe. The people in the picture are known by several aliases, but their real names are Keres and Seth Abaddon and while they appear to be wealthy, they are known mercenaries, taking money to kill others or even just to fill their own banks.</p><p>The police have been searching for the pair for several years. If you see these two please call the police and do not approach them as they are considered armed and dangerous. Again, if you see these two do not approach them as they are armed and very dangerous.</p><p>Danny turned to look at the raven haired girl still sleeping soundly behind him, her eyelids flickering as she slept. Were his parents right? Would it be safer for her to go to the police for the aid that she needed? He didn't know her, but he knew that she needed to regain those memories and with the knowledge that her parents were dead with no other family members known by the authorities, she would need the protection that those same people could give her. Running off to tell his mother what he knew from the TV he failed to notice the whimper that escaped the small girl's lips as she turned over on the couch, her body shaking slightly.</p><p>**Sam looked behind her, the car's headlights too bright for her to see the car behind them, but her parents were afraid of whomever was behind them. She wasn't sure what they were talking about, but her parents were never afraid, no, her parents were almost to detached in their normal state of personality. They were cold to and impersonal with even her, but they seemed to care about her in their own way.</p><p>"Samantha, you need to sit down and buckle up," her mother snapped, fear in her voice as she noted how close the person chasing them was. "We're going to be okay, but you need to buckle up just in case something bad happens." Nodding at her mother she turned back around, buckling herself in just as the car shuddered, the sound of metal hitting metal filled the air. The woman before her screamed, her skin turning pale. Sam whimpered, her hands clutching her pink shorts so tightly that her knuckles turned a pale white against the red tint of her fingers. The car behind them grew closer again, the sound of their motor growing louder before they were struck again.</p><p>"Mommy! What is going on?!" Sam cried, her eyes filling with tears. Her mother looked worried, her teal eyes wide with fear even as she tried to hide that emotion from her child. She didn't seem like she wanted to answer, but her husband glanced over at her, the look he gave her telling her so much as he reached over with one hand to grasp her closest hand in his.</p><p>"Some bad people want our money," the red head said. "They are trying to harm us so that they can get it, but we will do all that we can to get safe."</p><p>"We're going to see a friend and his family," her father said, looking at her in the rearview mirror, his own blue eyes full of fear. "We haven't spoken to them in years, but I am sure that they will have the means to help us." Sam didn't understand. They were running away to someone who they didn't talk to anymore, but were sure that these people would help them. "We don't trust anyone else, not that they have the means like our old classmate does. He fights ghosts," the blond stated, a wry chuckle escaping his lips. "Never thought I would ever come to him for help, but with all the crazy inventions that he had crea-" SLAM! A squeal of tires and the lurch of their car careening off the road cut off her father, his head slamming into the wheel while her mother fell forward into the dashboard of the luxury vehicle...**</p><p>Sam sat up as the doorbell rang, her eyes dazed as she recalled her last moments with her parents, the fear in their eyes, the words that they had spoken. We're going to see a friend and his family... Who was her father speaking of? I am sure that they have the means to help us...Turning as the door opened and a policeman stood in the doorway the small raven haired girl knew she now had more information... that she knew her name and what her parents had looked like. Maddie looked over at her, her finger pointing to the small girl as Danny came from the kitchen to see that she was awake.</p><p>"Amethyst, are you okay?" She blinked at him, nodding her head before pausing and shaking her head. The two adults approached, Danny raising a brow at her response.</p><p>"My name is Samantha," the raven haired girl said to the shock of the others in the room. "My parents were fleeing from someone trying to kill them... trying to kill us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny had seen her name on the screen, but she had been asleep at that moment so he knew that Sam really remembered her life. She then dropped another bomb. "We were fleeing and my father said that we were going to a friend, one that could protect us when no one else could do even half that much." She looked at the policeman before her. "That means I have to find the people that my father was talking about."</p><p>"Do you know their names?" Maddie asked, Jack coming up the stairs at that moment. The raven haired male hadn't heard any of what they were speaking of so when he came upon the conversation he was surprised at the information given by the raven haired child after she shook her head.</p><p>"Father said that his friend and family fought ghosts," she said simply, her eyes full of confusion over that bit of information. Her parents didn't believe in ghosts, but thought that some unknown person and family, who fought ghosts, could protect them better than anyone else, even the police? Jack and Maddie exchanged looks. Then something else seemed to come back to the small child as her face went blank.</p><p>*Flash Back*</p><p>She had just walked by her father's study, the sound of her parents on the other side as they talked stopped her. She knew it was a big no no to eavesdrop, but something about the tone of her father caused her mild distress. He sounded afraid and her father was NEVER afraid. Her mother was talking about a will, something that even Samantha knew about at that young of age. It was a big thing with their kind, the wealthy. Samantha didn't care about that, but her mother said something about changing it. A name had been mentioned... but she hadn't been able to hear it clear enough.</p><p>*End Flash Back*</p><p>"Jack and Maddie..." she faded off, as she looked perplexed, "But I can't remember the last name." She sounded frustrated that her brain had managed to give her a little bit of her life back, but not enough to really help. Danny looked up at his parents, even the officer looked to them in confusion.</p><p>"Oh my god," Maddie said, her hands flying to her mouth as it all came together for the red headed female. She looked at Sam and then at Jack. "Pamela," she whispered, Jack catching on as he recalled the red headed female and her husband, Jeremy. Both looked at Sam, but Maddie spoke first. "Samantha, do you remember your last name?" The raven haired child blinked, but before she could answer Danny spoke up, looking at his parents.</p><p>"Manson." The small child told them of the news story that had been on the screen just moments ago. The officer nodded, he had been informed about that case just that morning. The sight of the two bodies in the car had been rather hard to forget. He had seen death, but not one that had been caused by drowning, the sight of the bloated bodies a horror he knew would live with him for the rest of his life. Maddie rushed forth, grabbing the girl in a tight hug. The raven haired female tensed in surprise. Danny saw the look on the small girl's face and pulled on his mother's sleeve.</p><p>She looked over at him and said, "This is my friend's daughter from high school, her and her husband went to school with us at Casper High!"</p><p>"Mom, I don't think she likes that you are hugging her," he muttered as he pointed to her face. Sam was indeed uncomfortable, her face pale against her large eyes wide with discomfort. The ghost fighter realized that the small girl did indeed look uncomfortable with the sudden contact and put her down. Sam looked at Danny and when he nodded she rushed over to stand behind him. She wasn't afraid of the older woman, but she didn't feel comfortable with contact, though she feel that way all the time.</p><p>"Um, I just don't like to be touched," she said, though she felt ashamed that she might have hurt the older woman's feelings.</p><p>"Okay, so she is a friend's child that may have been bringing her to you, but since we don't know for sure," the officer said, breaking the tension in the room. "That means I have to follow protocol and take her to the station. If it is determined that you have some right over the child, then she will be given to you." Jack stiffened, the cold, detached tone in the other male's words made him rather upset. He was talking about a child for fuck's sake, but with a soft touch from Maddie on his shoulder, he sighed. The pair of ghost fighters looked to the raven haired children, Danny standing before Sam, the small girl glowering at the male trying to take her away. If it was true that she was supposed to stay safe with the Fentons then she didn't want to go.</p><p>"Danny," Maddie said softly. "She has to go with them." It was spoken as a command, but he could tell his mother didn't want to do this. He glanced back at Sam and taking her hand walked her toward the officer, but he spoke no more than five words to get her to leave with the officers. Even as a young child, the future halfa, knew that Sam would stick by him, even if she were in the same situation. He knew that she was his other half, that one friend that would be with you forever. And that was what he told her, her smile letting him know that she believed him, knew he would make sure that they were always friends. That she would be back with them soon.</p><p>Danny watched her go, his parents standing behind him as they watched the young raven haired girl walk away with a small wave.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Sam was taken to the small police station, another officer waiting to take her to a safe house after they were done talking to her about what had happened. The small girl didn't like this, there had to be a way to prove that her parents had wanted her to go to this family for help. She entered the hotel room, the space rather nice and small, a single bed in the room. The bathroom was across from that, but she didn't see that, she saw a cell. She couldn't do anything here and she really wanted to something to get back to the Fentons. The problem was what the officer had told her.</p><p>*Flash Back*</p><p>"The people that killed your parents are dangerous. They aren't doing this for the money, no, they are hired help and until we can catch them along with the person who hired them, you will be in danger." She felt her heart clench. This was far more serious then she had ever thought it could get, though for a young child that was saying a lot. "They will kill anyone that gets in their way."</p><p>*End of Flash Back*</p><p>She couldn't allow the Fentons to be caught up in this and while she knew that she would still need to prove that they were her guardians via her parents' will, she would wait until after these people were captured. Heading for the bed, she flopped down, her eyes closing as she willed herself to relax. It was hard to do, with all her memories trying to come back, the fact that she had just recalled her parents' last moments, and the fact that she was in danger because of some unknown individual that wanted her family's wealth. She hoped that the police caught them soon...</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Two years passed and the pair was still on the run and without them in custody they could not locate the person who hired them. Danny hadn't forgotten the small raven haired girl and his family had done some searching at the Manson home after locating it. Though the two adults were dead, there was still a household running the large home. It was strange to see when there was no one paying the bills, unless they were done automatically, but then who was running the house?</p><p>The butler opened the door, allowing the two entry before stepping to the side. "As the young miss is too young to take helm, a man by the name of Mr. Masters, runs the household and all that it entails." Maddie raised a brow. She knew someone by that name, but who?</p><p>"If he runs the household then why don't the police bring Sam back to her home?" The butler looked serious, his brown eyes flickering around them as if to see if anyone were around to hear what he was about to speak about.</p><p>"The Mistress and Master didn't really trust him around their daughter. While he came aboard suddenly, about a few years before the tragedy hit, gaining the title over the household, they didn't seem to know anything about him and such they were rather suspicious with how closely he watched the young mistress." Again he glanced around. "I noticed how closely he watched all three of them, always taking notes after conversing with them or seeing them."</p><p>"Hmm, that does sound rather fishy," Maddie murmured. "Has anyone seen the will?"</p><p>"No, after you left that first time, we, well, all of those still loyal, searched the grounds again," the male said. "Of course no one has access to the safe, not even Mr. Masters." That was interesting, but it did them no good as there was no way this male would allow them to have it cut open to search. Who would be allowed to get into the safe? "Only the young mistress, but not until she is thirteen." That was just another year away and sadly that meant that Sam wasn't going to with them for another year. At least they had more information, but now they needed to find out who this Mr. Masters was...</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Sam was scowling at the male before her, his blue eyes locked with her amethyst ones. "Now, Samantha, you know that you aren't allowed in the home unless you are with your guardian," he said as he moved closer to her. "And as your parents never de-"</p><p>"They did!" the raven haired girl spat. "It is in their will and once they find that then I will sell that house and you will be gone." The Goth had only dealt with the male before her a few times since she had been taken into protective custody. It had been so strange living in the hotel room, her memories slowly floating to the surface. He scowled at her, her own eyes narrowing further. She remembered this man rather well, his presence always around her in the house. While she had only lived around him for a couple of years, she had gotten this strange vibe from him. Her mother had warned her against being left alone with him, that she too didn't like the male, but that he was real good at his job and worked for rather cheap.</p><p>"There is now, Samantha," the male said, his white hair gleaming in the dimmed lights of the room.</p><p>"My name isn't Samantha, not to you especially," she stated. "As you are my employee then you will call me Miss Manson." Though Sam didn't like her parents' wealth and status, she didn't like this man and talked to him in a rather cold manner unlike the others that tended to her home. She didn't want servants and while the ones in her household for the most part were kind, she never treated them as someone below her, but equal to her.</p><p>"Miss Manson," he practically hissed, "Your parents had no will or I would have been aware of it." She wanted to smirk, to gloat about how little he knew. She knew there was a will and her parents had kept that information close to the vest, only a few people aware in the household, of that will. Though no one was allowed to know where it was. The Fentons had searched high and low as had the servants. No one knew where it was. Little did anyone know, that one person did know where it was, but like what the Fentons were told, this information wasn't to be given to the young heiress until she turned thirteen.</p><p>"As I was telling you, you can't do anything to that house or me until you have a guardian," he stated. "You can't even leave this place until that either and even then you will be under protection until the people responsible for your parents deaths are caught." She waited, though he could see the darkening of her orbs, a sure sign that she was going to be rather nasty to him.</p><p>"And you think that I want you as my guardian," she sneered. Sam felt the disgust at his proposal roll her stomach. She would never allow this male to be over her and her family's wealth. She didn't know what it was about him, but she felt that he was somehow involved in the death of her family. She couldn't prove it, but she felt it in her heart. "Think again. I don't want you to ever step foot in my room again." His eyes flashed, the blue glimmering red for a few seconds, but Sam didn't seem to notice as she glared at him. "That means leave." With a final glare, the older male left, but not before he muttered something under his breath. After the door slammed shut, the Goth closed her eyes.</p><p>She felt she would never be free of this place, or that she would ever get to see Danny again. A lone tear slid down her cheek at that thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vlad paced in his room, the large space having once belonged to the small teen's parents, but with their death the male had taken it. He had gone thru every space in the house looking for this elusive will, but not finding it had just assumed it was just a lie. The girl believed there was one, but he doubted it very much, blowing it off as a hope she was holding onto. He would own her and once he had her then the fortune would be his. The Mansons were very thorough, keeping all their assets locked up away from his hands, but if he married the small girl then those same fortunes would be his and then he would kill her, though he might have a little fun before that. After all she was only 12. He would have to wait until she was old enough to take as a wife and while he hated the wait he knew that he would have a place to stay, and money to spend, though only for his own check and for the household. That meant that he was wrong about a will because he knew that they would have at least made one to protect those funds, but as for her guardianship, no, there was no way that they had done such a thing and with the Fentons, the people he wanted to destroy save for one, that was ridiculous.</p><p>"Just you wait," he muttered, a picture of the family resting on the bedside table. "I didn't do all this just for it to bear no fruit." The demented male had done this since the accident that had made him who he was, a half ghost. While he had an ultimate plan, he needed the funds to build his own home, to give him all that he needed to take down the male responsible for his misfortune and then he would have his real prize. Reaching into a pocket hidden in his coat he pulled out a picture of three people, one of the people in the picture missing his head. "Ah, Maddie, that terrible mistake has brought me nothing but a cursed life, though it did give me the means to get all the money one could ever need." He had killed his share of people for their money, but only every few years and they had nothing in comparison to the wealth that this family had. Hell, the Mansons were still accumulating wealth long after their passing, the invention of one of their ancestors raking in thousands of dollars a day even now. He just had to get that girl to agree to his guardianship and for that he would need to control her... With that task he would use some of his money to hire a few minions. Smirking he took off out of his the house, his form disappearing into the distance.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Danny was looking rather glumly at the screen, Sam's face looking back at him, though it was a picture that had been taken years before now, he still looked to it for answers. They still had yet to catch the people responsible for the attack on the Mansons or the person that had hired them. It was beyond frustrating and with him being just twelve there was little he could do. Sighing he wondered where she was and what more they could do to get her back into their home. While he missed her, his life had still gone on, though he found himself withdrawn most of the time. Paulina had gone back to her normal self, keeping him close before ignoring him or bullying him in the next moment. He still had a mild crush on her, but it wasn't as strong as it had been two years ago. No, he didn't think he liked her much anymore. His mind was filled with the Goth that he had rescued and how he could do what he promised her.</p><p>Suddenly his computer began to wail, his messenger appearing before him with Tucker's name on the screen along with the options to hang up or answer the call. He debated on this. While his friend had been helping in locating the small girl he didn't think he wanted to talk about more dead ends on that endeavor. He reached over to hit 'decline' but then his sister burst into the room. He looked over at her in surprise before glowering at her. She moves past him to hit the 'answer' button, Tucker's face coming on the screen as he eyed his friend.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Danny asked, his eyes still narrowed on his sister. "I don't want to talk about her anymore, not if all we end up with is dead ends." Jazz smiles, the look of joy on her face throwing him.</p><p>"We found out some rather interesting things, well, mom and dad did, but then so did Tucker," she explained. "Mom and dad found that there really might be a will, but until Sam turns thirteen... well, suffice to say that until then we have no way of knowing. There is a safe in the study of her father that no one has access to, save for Sam." Danny raised a brow at this.</p><p>"And we think that we might have an idea of who hired those people to kill her parents, though it seems that he doesn't plan to kill Sam, at least not yet," Tucker stated, pulling up a pic for Danny to see. Before him was a picture of a male with white hair, his suit rather nice, but it was the eyes that caught his attention. While the man looked rather normal, his attire of one of the more wealthy class, his eyes were cold. Something in those depths spoke of his cruelty, but still he was just a man.</p><p>"What does he have to do with this?" the raven haired teen inquired. "He just looks like a rich man. What would he gain from killing Sam's parents?"</p><p>"Here's where it all gets a bit... well, strange," Tucker stated. "This guy is the caretaker of the house, Sam's house." Danny said nothing, though he wondered why a man that looked this rich was only a caretaker and didn't own his own mansion. "He resides in the house and has for a few years. The servant your parents talked to said that he had only come aboard a year or so right before the Mansons were killed. He has no real background, not that they know of, but I did a bit of digging." The male before him smirked. Tucker had done some hacking. "He went to school with your parents."</p><p>"Okay, so he went to school wi-" Jazz touched his shoulder, looking rather worried.</p><p>"He was friends with mom and dad until something happened." He looked to Tucker now, a question in his blue eyes.</p><p>"He was hit by a portal that your parents were working on," the techno-geek stated. "He had what is called ecto-acne and he went underground, but in the last ten years he had been accumulating wealth." Still nothing to worry about, right? So the male was rich. "He never had a job, Danny. He has had about three different marriages, well, engagements where his wife-to-be would suddenly disappear just before the wedding." Now that was a little strange. "By that time they had already signed all of their fortune to him. During the short time they would be engaged no one would see these women. They would become literal hermits or reclusive." He held up his hand to stop the question on the other teen's lips. "These women were normally all about going out to be seen, after all the wealthy like to flaunt their wealth. These women would never come out and when they disappeared, he would claim that they had left him with a note. This note was in their own handwriting and usually said the same thing." He held up one note, then another, and finally the last one. Tucker was right. They were rather cold and short, but they all said the same thing. They were done with the life they led, feeling so overwhelmed by the wealth that they just wanted to be alone and that they didn't want anyone to look for them.</p><p>"The police would do just that since it was in their own handwriting, nothing to indicate that they were under duress or forced to write the note," Jazz clarified. "We don't know how he is doing it, but then again we don't know any more about him than the police. He keeps to himself, but Sam's parents didn't trust him around their daughter either."</p><p>"Why keep him in their home then?" the male inquired. Both teens shrugged their shoulders. They had no answer to that. "So, then he is still in that home, but Sam is not?"</p><p>"The same servant who talked to mom and dad said that it was part of the contract. He was never to be alone with her. He doesn't gain guardianship over her even with her parents dead, unless she wills it to be so, but I have a feeling that she doesn't really like him."</p><p>"But she lost her memories, so we don't know if she would recall ever meeting him," Tucker pointed out. Danny decided to pay this man a visit, and since his parents knew where Sam's house was he didn't have to search far. "I know what you are thinking Dann," his friend said before holding up his bag full of electronics. "Jazz and I are way ahead of you, but it will have to wait until the weekend since her family lived just outside of Amity, actually close to Wisconsin where it seems that Vlad, that is his name, resided in Wisconsin at one point with his parents, both deceased." It would mean they would have to wait, but now they had an actual clue that would help them liberate the small raven haired female.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Several days later found Vlad back at the Manson estate, his three newest minions at his side. A woman stood before him, her bright red hair fashioned like two horns while the rest of it fell to the back of her neck. She wore a modest two piece set, the red tame against her hair. She looked malicious, her green eyes piercing. Next to her stood a man with no true form, his look was more like that of a private eye in one of the old movies. His trench coat hung down, but as he had no legs it stopped where his knees may have been, his hat matching in color. In his hand was cane. His red eyes were hidden behind a pair of red tinted glasses. Finally there was a young teen, her teal hair pulled back into a flaming ponytail, her green eyes watching him as she held a guitar. She was dressed like a pop singer with her clothing skin tight and black, her stomach and arms exposed while her black pants were partly covered with her skull boots. "You said you had a task for me," the red head said with a frown. "Someone that was in misery or something..."</p><p>"Yeah, why did you need the three of us for one mere human?" the teal haired girl asked. He smirked.</p><p>"She is hard to break on my own, but with you three not only will she be easier to manipulate, but I will not have to wait so long to take what I want." This raised a few brows, though the formless male seemed unsure about what he could play in such a dark role or how it would benefit him and his needs. "Spectra," he said as he turned to her. "You will be able to use her youth to your advantage, but I need her to be so depressed that she's at that line that boarders on suicidal."</p><p>"Why not just kill her?" the red head asked, her curiosity peaked at the idea she would have more energy to keep herself young.</p><p>"I need her for a few more years and then you can have her if you wish," Vlad said with a wave of his hand. Smirking, she was in. The white haired male turned to the teal haired girl. "You will aid in keeping her under my control and I will pay you for your service with you being allowed to control the place of your choosing, but the means to do it rather easily." The teen seemed to think about that. She had wanted to rule the world, but it wasn't an easy task and he was offering her a more valid way to do it. She was in. Now he turned to the last person, Amorpho. "As for you. I know that you crave attention and you will get all that and more when you take on the form of the girl and agree to being my ward." Amorpho seemed unsure about this. He would have his attention, something that he loved to have, but this seemed rather sinister and not something he usually did. He liked to portray a human that got attention, but he did his with pranks. "She will be in the news for several years after this and if you do it then I will also enroll her in school. You can do what you want there since her family is loaded the teachers will give you little issue."</p><p>"What do you plan to do with this child?" the male asked, the two females shooting him curious looks. Why did it matter what he did to the human? Vlad didn't like this line of questioning, having been sure that like most ghosts this one wouldn't care about the life of the one he was to portray. "Besides allow her to have the child when you are done?"</p><p>"She will be kept in her room," Vlad said, being vague about his plans for the girl. "I don't plan on doing any violence toward her for several more years and by that time it will no longer matter as Spectra will have her." The male didn't like this, but before he could argue, Ember growing frustrated, flicked a knob on her guitar and released a note. His eyes grew wide, his stare blank. Vlad smirked as he thanked the rocker.</p><p>"Just because he cares doesn't mean I do. Let's get this show on the road!" Spectra nodded as she too had been getting rather irritated with the hold up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Goth in question was at a small desk in the hotel room, her screen filled with words, more appearing as she typed away. She had a feeling that Vlad wasn't done with his plan to get her to allow him the right to rule over her. She would do all that she could to keep that from happening and so like her parents she was drawing up a will, but with a few added items to let anyone know that if she should fall under the evil male that she wasn't a willing participant or that there was some sort of blackmail involved. She finished typing the last bit of it and with a few more clicks the document was saved before she closed it. Just as she was closing the laptop there was a knock at the door. She raised her brow in confusion, a quick glance to see that it was really late, the clock announcing that it was just past eight at night. It was too late for her escorts to be bringing her food and besides the fact that they hardly ever bothered her past seven.</p><p>Another knock sounded, this one more urgent so the raven haired girl walked over to the door, ready to peek thru to see what was going on when the door was thrown open. Sam was pushed back, the small girl landing on her butt just feet from the door. She looked up, her eyes narrowing as Vlad stepped into the room, but before she could say a word another person entered with him. The red head smiled at her, the smile cold as her green eyes flashed. Sam scooted back as the pair entered the room, the while haired male smirking as he introduced the woman beside him. "Hello, Miss Manson. I would like you to meet Penelope Spectra, a renowned counselor to teens and young adults."</p><p>"I don't need a damned counselor!" the raven haired female spat, her narrowed gaze turning to the red head. "Especially one that you hired." The woman managed to look so hurt by her words as she sauntered over to sit on the bed. Sam kept an eye on her, but she also tried to keep her gaze on the male that was after her and her family's fortune.</p><p>"Oh, Miss Manson, I am only here to aid in getting you free," the woman said softly. "After all, no one wants to be abandoned into the system with no one to claim them." Sam turned slightly, her amethyst orbs flashing.</p><p>"I have not been abandoned," she growled. "The Fentons are worried about me and since the will my parents wrote is still missing they are forced to wait until it is all cleared up." Spectra shook her head, her lower lip under her teeth as she tried to look as if she was holding back on telling the teen bad news. The Goth raised a brow at her, wondering what she didn't want to tell her. Something in her heart told her that this woman was a liar, but as she had never met the woman before she couldn't be sure. Still, she knew that she wasn't abandoned and that the Fentons had shown her love every day that she had been in their care. Her parents had even trusted the couple and that was saying a lot.</p><p>"You don't know, do you?" the red head whispered, her eyes closing as she suppressed the urge to smile when she noted how torn the young girl was. Opening her eyes she looked to Vlad as if he knew something about what she was talking about. The white haired male shook his head, also looking rather sad. Now Sam wasn't just curious, but worried about what could make the pair look worried.</p><p>"What?" she asked.</p><p>"I don't know if I should tell you," Spectra said, turning away from the raven haired female before continuing, "I mean, if your escorts haven't told you about the fact that th-" she stopped, her hand flying to her mouth even as she didn't turn to the girl on the floor. What hadn't her escorts told her? Was there a problem?</p><p>"What is it?" she inquired, moving to stand before the older woman. When the red head remained silent Sam felt her heart drop. Had no will been discovered or was it as Vlad had spoken of, that there was no will? "I want to know!" Spectra turned toward her now, her eyes darkened with emotion.</p><p>"Well, if you are sure." Sam nodded, her breath stilling as she waited for the older woman to speak. "It seems that the Fentons are no longer willing to wait for state to clear you. In fact they have given up the search for the will." Sam couldn't believe it! Danny had promised! He wouldn't go back on a promise and even if his parents had given up the raven haired boy would find a way to set her free, to bring her back to him!</p><p>"That's not true," the Goth muttered even as her heart seemed to feel heavy. "Danny wouldn't give up." She looked down at the woman before her, the red head looking even more upset. Had he really given up on her? "He promised," she whispered, the burn of tears blurring her vision. "He promised." The woman stood up, her slender hand falling on the small girl's shoulder.</p><p>"Did you really believe him?" she asked the Goth, Sam nodding at the question. "You were only in his home for a few no longer than a day, hon. He felt bad for you but you weren't anything to him." Sam blinked, the tears cascading down her cheeks. "He only wanted to help you, to make you feel better so that you would leave his home." Was that all he wanted? Had he just wanted her to leave his home? "Good people are rare and while the family were worried about a young child being alone on the streets, who would want another mouth to feed?"</p><p>"She has to go with them."</p><p>Maddie's last words to the small raven haired boy as he stood with his back to her, trying to keep her safe, flashed thru her mind, but as his mother's words he had just given up, had allowed her to walk away from them. He had even walked her over to the officer without hesitation at that point. Had it all been a lie? That he would bring her back... Even when he had come searching for her, had it all been because it was the right thing to do? His mother had known her mother, but they hadn't been that close so she really was nothing more than an obligation to them. Her body felt so happy, her heart breaking as she realized that she was nothing and that she was truly alone.</p><p>"You were nothing but a stranger to them," the red head said sadly. "A small girl that had disrupted their life with her own troubles. They didn't even try to fight for you." Sam stumbled back before falling to the ground, the tears still leaking out of her amethyst orbs. "If they had wanted you back do you think you would have still been here? Alone and not allowed to be free to walk around in the outside world?" The Goth found that she had nothing to say, her throat closing as her body shook with the knowledge that no one had really wanted her. Her parents had been hoping for a boy. She hadn't been what they had wanted with her regular fights to wear what she wanted, certainly not the dresses that her mother wanted to dress her in. Then when she had been left without them, the family that they had designated hadn't wanted her either. Sure, Maddie had been rather surprised to learn her identity, but that hadn't changed the fact that she had sent her on her way.</p><p>"I want to be left alone," the raven haired child murmured, nearly choking on the words when she really didn't want to be alone. No, she wanted someone to love her, to want her even if she wasn't the perfect person... Not the perfect anything. Spectra glanced at Vlad, the male nodding and with that they were gone. After they had gone the raven haired girl laid down where she was as sobs racked her small form. She lay like that for hours before her body finally had had enough and shut down, her body stilling with the occasional jerk as she fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams of all the people in her life walking away.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Danny frowned at the home before him, the large structure grand and yet it felt cold. It felt as if no one lived there, but he knew that there were still people in the home, all of them working to keep it maintained even if the adults that owned it were gone. When he knocked he found the door opened rather quickly, a tall older male standing before him, his brown eyes curious as he looked down at the teen.</p><p>"May I help you?" the man inquired. This wasn't Vlad, the one that Danny had wanted to see, but he would do since Danny needed more information on the other male. It was as if he suddenly realized that this young male looked familiar. "Are you the Fenton's child?" Danny nodded. "I have told your parents all that I know."</p><p>"I just want to talk to Mr. Masters," the raven haired male stated. That seemed to surprise the male before the young teen, but even then he could see the fear that flickered in the dark orbs. The older male nodded, stepping back to allow Danny into the home.</p><p>"He's away at the moment, but he should be back in just a few minutes." Danny raised a brow. Where had the man gone? Was he talking with Sam?</p><p>"Do you know where he went?" the raven haired boy asked. The male looked around for a moment, as he had done when Danny's parents had been talking to him. That was rather strange, but then again with what Danny knew about the male he was looking for he probably had spies or something watching the house.</p><p>"He went to see the young miss," the male said, shaking his head. "He has gone to visit her on several occasions though I don't know what for since she doesn't like him." Hmmm, so Sam did remember the male from before! Did that mean that she had regained her memory? When the male stiffened before him as the sound of a car pulling up was heard the raven haired teen knew that Vlad was back. Turning around he found himself looking at a male that had white hair, his blue eyes curious as he took in the boy before him. He raised a brow at him, Danny glaring at him with distrust in his own blue eyes, but before he could say anything another door slammed behind the older male and a familiar person appeared at his side.</p><p>'Sam?!' he thought, her posture slouched while her eyes looked rather dull. "Sam," he said as he went to pull her in a hug, but the raven haired girl moved away, her body shaking slightly as she stood behind Vlad. Danny's eyes flashed in anger, the thought that the male before him had done something to cause her to pull away from him.</p><p>"So, you must be Jack and Maddie's boy," the white haired male said with a sneer. "You are not welcome in this home." Danny glanced at him before turning his gaze to the Goth.</p><p>"I won't leave her alone with you," he spat. He was going to say more when the soft voice of the girl before him cut him off.</p><p>"You don't have a say in that," she muttered. His jaw nearly hit the floor at not only her words, but how depressed she sounded. "I want you to go and never come back." He wanted to say more, but then Vlad spoke again, his smirk one of victory.</p><p>"She doesn't want you here either, boy, so I suggest that you do as she wishes." Though Danny wanted to argue he could see the amethyst gaze of the girl before him, the dead look of her eyes as she turned away from him. With a promise of it not being over, the raven haired male walked away.</p><p>"As if your promises mean anything," the girl muttered before walking past Vlad and the servant still standing there in silent shock. As soon as she disappeared up the stairs the while haired male turned to the servant with strict instructions that none of the Fentons were allowed back on the property and if they did come back the police were to be called. The brown eyed male nodded and closed the door as Vlad rushed off, plans of keeping the girl by his side and away from the Fentons, on his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny was confused as to why the small raven haired female had acted that way toward him, in fact he was confused as to why she was with the older male when it had been obvious that she hadn't liked the male before. Was the servant wrong about her feelings toward the male in question? He had said that Vlad had gone to see the young female, but he hadn't been able to tell him why, though Danny had a feeling that he had gone to get her on his side. Had it worked? If so then had he been wrong about her getting her memory back? No, there was something else going on here and without the missing information, he had no idea how the male had gotten the Goth to come back with him.</p><p>Entering his home several minutes later he found his parents talking quietly in the kitchen, their tone one of concern. Walking into the large cooking space he found the pair sitting at the table talking, but upon seeing him they stopped. "What's going on?" he asked. His mother shot her husband a look before turning back toward her son. He walked closer, stopping just a foot away from his mother.</p><p>"Sam was taken out of protective custody earlier today," his mother said with a concerned look. "The guy who takes care of the house has been signed as her guardian." Danny felt his heart drop into his stomach. So it was true! Sam had allowed the white haired male to convince her to give him control over her! "She had a few things left in the hotel room where they were keeping her, but when asked she said she didn't need the items." Maddie pulled out a laptop to the surprise of her son. Why wouldn't she take it with her? It was strange that upon being taken back home that she wouldn't want the electronic, not that she didn't have the funds to buy a new one, but still...</p><p>"Mom, dad," he said, turning to look at his father. "You know the caretaker from college." It was a statement and while both raised a brow at him he paid it no heed as he continued. "His name is Vlad Masters."</p><p>"Vladie?" his father questioned in surprise at that information. Danny noted that while his father just looked surprised that his mother was deep in thought, the look on her face as she pondered this new information.</p><p>"Was he friends with you?" the raven haired boy asked his father. The older male nodded. "Good friends?" Again his father nodded, smiling now as he recounted all the fun the pair had had and the fact that the male in question had aided in their first attempt at making a portal to the world where ghosts inhabited. His mother remained silent, a shake of her head drawing Danny's attention.</p><p>"Haven't spoken to him since that day though," his father stated. "Vlad got hit with the power of the portal and had to be taken to the hospital. Never knew what had happened to him." Maddie frowned now.</p><p>"He was rather upset, not that I blame him, Jack," she said, her husband shooting her a funny look. "Hon, I know that you remember that day as being the end of his life, or how he saw his life going." Danny blinked. What was his mother implying. As if she could read his mind the red head turned to him. "It was kind of your father's fault that Vlad ended up getting hit with the blast. He was just so excited to see if the portal would work and Vlad had been helping us. The man is quite smart and while he was looking at it, a bit close in my opinion, your father pushed the button." She glanced over at her husband, the male blushing. "I was trying to tell him that the formula for it was wrong, but he hit the button anyway."</p><p>"I was sure that it was fine," the male stated, though he managed to look rather shameful at what he had done.</p><p>"It was an accident, but Vlad was hit at close range with the ecto energy and experienced-"</p><p>"Ecto acne," Danny said, cutting off his mother. She looked surprised at his knowledge of a topic that none of them had discussed. "Tucker found out."</p><p>"You were researching this?" He shook his head.</p><p>"Not me, but that doesn't matter," he stated as he began to explain to his mother all that he had learned from his techno-geek friend and with every bit of shared information his mother began to look apprehensive. "I saw the three letters from his fiancées and mom, it doesn't look good. In fact it was in the contract that Sam was never to have Vlad as a guardian, not unless she chose to allow him and even the servant said that she didn't like Vlad." The female looked to her husband again. He had known the male first, her coming a part of their group later that year when the pair had met. Vlad had always made her nervous, but she had known why. The male had become attached to her, always watching her.</p><p>"Okay, so we know that he has a rather...suspicious past, but-" Again Danny interrupted his mother.</p><p>"He hired those people to kill the Mansons for their money." She looked unsure about that. Sure, the man in question wasn't exactly a nice person, not that she had seen, but for him to kill or do something to three different women after they had signed over their wealth held no connection to hiring people to kill the two wealthy adults. What had he been doing with the money left to him? And to go underground for that many years was another puzzle in itself... She couldn't seem to place it all before her in a way that a clear image could be seen. "We have no proof, but he is up to something and I plan on figuring out what." He then went on to tell his parents of his recent visit to the deceased Manson's home and the way that Sam had acted.</p><p>"We didn't know her for long," Maddie pointed out. "And she lost her memories so there's no telling if that was the way she was before all this or not." The raven haired boy let out a frustrated growl. His mother was just tossing his ideas out the window without a thought that he was right. His gut was telling him that something was wrong with the raven haired girl and that Vlad was behind it all. Seeing that her son was really upset she finally said, "We will do what we can, Danny, but there's really not much we can do save for observe." Saying nothing Danny turned and walked away. There was something he could do alright, but he would need his sister's help and Tucker's knowledge of surveillance equipment.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The next day found Jazz standing before the Manson home, her teal eyes looking upward as she wondered if this plan was going to work. How were the two males going to get into the home? How were they going to set up the cameras? It made her nervous as she walked up toward the door, trying so hard to look calm even as she felt her gut drop in fear. If this male were as evil as they were led to believe then what would he do when another person came to call on the raven haired girl? Ringing the bell she waited only a few seconds before the door was opened to reveal the same male that had aided both her parents and her brother with answers to their questions. He looked her up and down before asking, "Hello, how may I help you?"</p><p>"Um, I was wondering if Mr. Masters was home?" It seemed to surprise him, though he was in shock that another teen had come to the door asking for the white haired male.</p><p>"No, he is away at the moment. Do you want to leave a message since I am unaware of when he will be back?" Jazz shook her head.</p><p>"Is Sam home?" Again another shake of his head. "Um, can you help me? I am the daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton." His eyes brightened and his posture seemed to relax, though he still seemed uncertain, that is until Danny and Tucker walked over to stand beside her. Seeing the raven haired male he looked apprehensive since his employer had forbade the young male from coming back on property.</p><p>"I won't come in," Danny stated, knowing by the look on the male's face that something was keeping him being as friendly as he had been, though it looked like he wanted to help. "My sister and my friend, Tucker, just need a few moments in a few rooms." Explaining the plan to the male before them as the pair stepped into the home, he found that the man was more than willing to assist, listing off spaces that were important to place the cameras. After they had left, Danny headed away from the house, his blue eyes looking upward at the tall building. The servant shut the door and went to assist the two guests in finding the rooms that he had spoken of.</p><p>It took all of thirty minutes, with the trio working together, to place cameras in spaces that no one would notice. Sam's room was covered, Vlad's former living quarters, as well as the Manson's former bedroom and then the study itself was placed under the watchful eyes of the cameras. They had just left, turning the corner and out of view, when Vlad returned, Sam following him into the large house. She seemed dazed as she walked in behind him. "Now," Vlad said with a smirk. "How about we talk to Spectra again?" The teen shook her head at first, but the white haired male refused to let her off as he walked her up the stairs to his former room where not only Spectra appeared moments later, but Ember was with her. Even though the Goth was feeling rather depressed and drained she was wary of the red headed woman and the teen with her seemed to be looking at her with malicious intent. This female didn't even look human with her skin tinted almost a light green and the way her hair flared around her head. She took a step back, but only found herself backing up into Vlad.</p><p>"What is going on?" she asked, her voice so soft, the missing energy making her too weak to move quick enough when the white haired male grabbed her shoulders to hold her in place.</p><p>"Don't worry, Miss Manson," he said, his fingers biting into her flesh. "Ember is a good friend of mine and soon she will be a good friend of yours." The teal haired teen smirked as she pulled her guitar from behind her. Sam had a bad feeling about this, but could do nothing as she watched the female before her twist a little knob on the instrument. With a strum of the guitar the raven haired female found her mind blank. Ember looked to Vlad now, the once blue eyes flashing red in triumph as the third member of their party appeared. Amorpho was still under their control, though now Vlad wasn't sure what to do with the male. He had planned to have the Goth enrolled in school, knowing full and well that Danny would be there and it would just burn the younger male to be snuffed by the female after she had kicked him out of her home, but now he wondered if he shouldn't just send the girl. "Change into the female," he ordered the male. Seconds later found him looking at a copy of Sam, her identical twin though the male impersonating the Goth looked rather dazed. Instructing Ember on what he wanted the male smirked. Tomorrow was Monday and the first day of school for the girl.</p><p>He wished he could be a fly on the wall for that one. While he still had a ways to go before he could obtain the wealth needed to reach his real goal, he would enjoy tormenting the Fentons with the knowledge that he held all the cards this time. They would all pay for what had happened to him! He had been a good looking male, the brains needed to start his own business and the charm needed to run it, but that faithful day had changed it all and when those who had been his friends hadn't even apologized for their error he had known that they needed to be taught a lesson. Sure, he still planned on having Maddie at his side, but Jack, the bumbling fool, he deserved to die. Vlad wasn't sure what he would do with the children of the pair... Maybe he would make them a part of his fantasy family or maybe they would join their father in death. He had yet to decide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Danny and Tucker entered school to find a familiar face among the masses, the Goth standing out among all the different colored haired females and males that milled the halls as they got into their lockers. She stood next to Dash, the blond male looking rather miffed at the female before him. He was standing off to the side as she opened her locker, the one that was just down the hall from Danny's own. Tucker's was just a few before Danny's and as the techno-geek headed to his locker Danny continued to his own, his eyes locked on the rather quiet female. She pushed a few things into her locker, looking disinterested with the blond's presence.</p><p>"What's your first class?" the male asked her. She shrugged, handing off a slip of paper that they had given her in the office.</p><p>"Not really sure and sure I don't care," she muttered, her amethyst eyes narrowed as she slammed the locker door. The jock looked at the sheet, though he could care less about the teen with him and where she was supposed to go, but since it was his duty to show her around he had no choice. Noting where she was supposed to be in the next five minutes he pointed down the hall.</p><p>"Looks like your teacher is Lancer," he said before handing over the slip with her class information. "Guess we'll be classroom peers." She walked past him without a word, the jock sneering at her attitude, but still followed behind her. The raven haired male was joined by his dark skinned friend and the pair followed close behind the other two, listening as the jock told her that she needed to stow her attitude because Lancer wasn't likely to allow her to continue being a bitch. Danny's eyes narrowed at the male's words, but before he could speak up the Goth stopped in the middle of the hallway, her eyes narrowed on the jock as he stopped. They stood there, the other students moving around them for a moment until she opened her mouth.</p><p>"I could really give two shits about what some teacher feels about me and my attitude. It's a package deal and as for you, blondie," she spat, her hands on her hips. "You have no right to tell me what to do so why don't you go and find a nerd to shove in a locker or even shove yourself into a cheerleader!" Turning from him, the jock's blue eyes wide as he watched her go. The students that had stopped were standing there in shock. No one had ever put the blond jock in his place and this new girl had just laid him out. Danny and Tucker walked past the shocked jock just as he blinked, realizing that he had just been reamed by a girl. Though Sam wore normal clothing, her jeans a black tone and her large hoodie a deep green, she had screamed 'freak' by just her sour disposition since most girls that the jock knew were rather slutty and unable to walk by him without a sideways glance. The raven haired girl had glared at him from the moment she had seen him in the office waiting for her. Narrowing his eyes he headed to class, knocking into Danny as he walked by.</p><p>When the trio entered the classroom they found Sam sitting in the back, her hood pulled up and her head down as she drew something on her desk. Though he hadn't known Sam very long this attitude she had felt off to him. He moved to sit in his chair, the one just to the left of her while Tucker sat down in front of him. Paulina moved down the row, her seat on the other side of Sam while Dash sat before her. When the Latina noticed what she was doing she cried out, "You can't do that!" The Goth stopped for a second, her eyes flashing as she glanced over at the other woman. "I'm soooo telling on you!" What happened next left all in that space with a chill.</p><p>"Not that I care about you or you telling on me," Sam said, her eyes narrowing as she leaned closer to the other woman, though her voice didn't lower. She seemed to want to make sure that the other students could hear her. "But if you must tell on me, know this you shallow bimbo," the raven haired female hissed. "I will find you when you are alone, whether it is on the walk home or just heading to the bathroom and when I do, I will fuck you up so bad that you will only ever experience pain when you go to take a shit, piss in the toilet or have sex with some random male now or in the future." Leaning back she turned her attention from the now pale teen, her teal eyes wide, the fear she felt clear as day in them. Dash even seemed to find his body shaking with the threat to the popular girl. Danny gulped while Tucker stared wide eyes at what the small girl had threated to do to Paulina. No one said a word as the Goth continued to draw on her desk with a large permanent marker.</p><p>Lancer entered the room at that moment, in his hands a paper with some writing. He looked out to find his class all staring at the new girl, her head down and her hand moving. Clearing his throat he said, "Attention class, today we have a new student joining us today." No one turned, not until he slammed his hand on the desk before him. As all but one head turned to look at him, the look in their wide eyes relaxing when they realized it was the teacher. Paulina refused to make eye contact with the teacher as the balding male noted that said new girl still wasn't looking at him. "Ah hum, Miss Manson, would you care to join the class."</p><p>"No." The students tensed as the cold tone in her voice, the same tone that had just been used on the Latina. The teacher headed down the row, several students moving their desks away from the danger they could feel in the air, Danny being the only one that sat there unmoving. When he stood over her, his teal eyes realized that she was drawing on her desk, the art rather graphic as she drew the jock to the left of her with his head on a pike. He snatched the pen from her fingers, the Goth tensing as her head turned upward. "I suggest, and I use that word to be nice just this once, that you return my marker." The room was silent as the balding male took in the ice cold amethyst orbs.</p><p>"Miss Manson, we do not deface school property," he said, his arms folding as he glared back at her. Sam didn't even flinch, her eyes flashing in warning at the older male.</p><p>"I didn't deface it," she muttered. "I put art on it to make it better." His jaw practically hit the floor, the students around them gawking at her ballsy attitude. "Not that it matters what I do since the money my family has could buy this school and take it to the ground with money to spare."</p><p>"Sam," Danny whispered, his voice harsh. She shot him a look of scorn.</p><p>"I believe I told you before, Daniel, that you were to stay away from me and while we are forced to share this classroom I don't particularly want to hear your voice." She turned back to Lancer. "I assume you wanted to say something, since you were just talking about me." The male was stunned at this teenager's attitude and yet her threat of buying the school made him hesitate in getting onto her.</p><p>"Um, I was just going to have you introduce yourself to the class," he stated, the raven haired girl standing up just after that. She looked around at all the faces around her and while Danny was the only one that looked worried, the rest of the students looked afraid and curious.</p><p>"My name is Samantha Manson, but if you call me by my full name you might find yourself missing teeth." That was all she said, sitting back down while grabbing the marker out of the male teacher's hand. When he didn't move she spat, "That is all so if you don't want to find yourself in a world of pain you will remove yourself from my presence." Stuttering something out the older male moved to the front of the class to begin his lessons for the morning and while the students listened they kept an eye on the lone female that had gone back to doodling on the desk, a new person joining the decapitated Dash on the flat top of the desk.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Hours later the bell rang and the students filtered out of the classroom, the masses heading for the lunch room, well save for Sam who went down the hall and toward the door that opened up to the large school yard in the back of the school. Danny and Tucker followed her, though the techno-geek threw out a reminder that the Gothic female wanted nothing to do with him. The raven haired teen shook his head as he exited out behind the female teen. They found said Goth sitting under a tree, her eyes closed and a pair of headphones blasting music into her ears. The two males approached her and when she neither stirred or opened her eyes Danny moved closer while Tucker refused to be within reach of the teen that had not only tore into Dash, threatened the school via Lancer, and promised violence to the most popular female in school who had the name ice queen in less than the span of thirty minutes of starting her first day.</p><p>On top of all that she had threated to knock teeth out if you mis-spoke using the wrong version of her name. Danny didn't care. He knew that this couldn't be the Sam that he and Tucker had found scared of her own shadow. No, there was something off about this female and while he couldn't put his finger on it he decided that he would figure it out even if she knocked him sideways. Reaching out he went to touch her shoulder when her eyes burst open, the normally amethyst orbs red and unhuman. There were no pupils in either eyes, just red orbs that took over the colors that normally were in her eyes. Those same eyes looked disoriented as they looked up at him in surprise.</p><p>"Who are you?" the female inquired, but her voice wasn't her own, no she sounded like a he.</p><p>"Who are you?" the two males asked back, confusion in their depths, but before they could get a straight answer the female groaned as pain filtered quick and harsh into her head. Grasping her skull, her eyes closing the small frame of Sam began to convulse, her form seeming to flicker like a TV gone haywire and then she was back to herself, her mean self as her eyes opened again to reveal the amethyst eyes of the Goth.</p><p>"The fuck don't you understand about leave me alone?!" the girl before them growled, her body moving so quick that neither male had time to react as she grabbed them both by the front of their shirts. As she held them close to her face something flickered in those amethyst orbs glaring at them and with a groan she shoved them both away from her before taking off back into the school. Tucker looked at Danny, the raven haired male watching the Goth disappear inside the school.</p><p>"You did see that, right?" the dark skinned male inquired as he turned to see where she had gone. Danny nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I saw." He had been right. There was something off about the Goth and that was that she wasn't Sam. This was something else entirely. He had a feeling that the one that he had seen at her house was the real Goth, but that something had happened. He couldn't wait until he got home, the idea that his parents might have some answers about this or even the internet might supply the two teens with information on what had happened to Sam.</p><p>The rest of the day wasn't any better, though Dash and Paulina avoided being anywhere near Sam and Sam kept to herself. No one wanted to get close to the mean spirited girl, though Danny and Tucker kept an eye on the teen in question. They wondered if they could get her to come with them to Fenton Works where Danny's parents could get a look at her her, but when the bell rang the raven haired female headed right out the door and into a waiting car, Vlad sitting in the back seat waiting for her. He smirked at the pair as Sam climbed in, the door slamming behind her before the car drove off.</p><p>"Well, that's never going to happen," Tucker said with a sigh. There was no way that Vlad was going to let the teen out of his sight, not that it mattered since she wasn't the real Sam anyway, but Danny still wanted to snatch the fake and find out what was going on. It seemed that being around him and the techno-geek seemed to trigger something and while she might not be the real Goth, this person or thing that was playing her seemed to be under some sort of control.</p><p>Walking down the street back to Danny's home the pair conversed about what was happening in the Goth's home, unaware that said Goth was currently laying in her bed, almost appearing asleep.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Vlad walked into the house with the fake Sam, his smile turning down as soon as the door was closed. "How did it go?" The female shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"No one knows her so what did you think would happen?" the white hair male turned to look at the duplicate in front of him in anger. "Seriously, I made waves and pissed off a whole bunch of people."</p><p>"And the two teen males?"</p><p>"They don't suspect a thing, not that they didn't follow me around after I warned them off several times." This seemed to irk the older male as he turned away and began to head up the stairs with the fake Goth coming up behind him. "I warned them. I warned physical violence to the whole class and while it was rather dark threats that didn't stop them from approaching me." They entered the room where the real Sam lay, her body so still one would think she was dead, but the rise and fall of her chest belayed that fact. Maybe he was wrong to send Amorpho to the school. Sam was probably a better choice, but he wasn't sure if he could trust her when her mind seemed to be trying to fight him. After the control had been placed on her the Goth had managed to break it a few times leaving the white haired male no choice but to have her drained further by Spectra and then placed under a spell to keep her asleep.</p><p>"This isn't what I wanted," Vlad spat, his eyes flashing red at the failure of the fake Sam to keep the Fenton's boy from the Goth and the boy, Tucker, wasn't any better. Either one of them finding out what he was doing would mess up his long awaited plan, keep him from his final goal. He needed those funds to build his home, to create a real portal for him to own. At this moment he just had to wait for a natural portal to appear and that was just too time consuming. He turned to the fake behind him. "You better threaten them with physical violence and if they don't comply then follow thru with that threat." Leaving the room the fake Goth turned to the sleeping one, her eyes flashing red.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amorpho did just that, the next morning at Sam's locker the Goth waited for the pair of teens to show up as Dash again stood by her, his task not complete until the end of the week. The jock didn't want to be close to her, not if she was willing to do the damage that she threatened, but as it was a task given to him by the principal he was stuck in the role. The raven haired teen shot him a look when he failed to leave her side. She didn't like the male, his mere presence grating on her nerves, but before she could give him a threat the males in question appeared. What the creature wasn't aware of was the fact that the two teens had been looking into the footage of the house, the camera recording and saving the information for them. It had showed them the fact that Vlad had hired three very strange creatures, this one a male that could change his image to whatever he wanted it to be. As for what was in it for him, they had no idea. The cameras had sound, but what they had seen had made them curious as the male that was playing the role of the Goth girl hadn't seemed all that willing to become her.</p><p>Danny was pissed off at what they had found out. He had been rather surprised when the Goth had appeared in her room, looking more drained and depressed, but when the male behind her had talked about a woman named Spectra, he had become suspicious. Sam had appeared rather upset about the idea of talking with this woman, but when two females had just shown up in the room out of nowhere the raven haired teen had become worried. His parents were ghost fighters so he knew what a ghost was, but the red head didn't look like what he thought one would look like if they were dead, while the teal haired teen had appeared to look more like a ghost with her strange colored skin. His emotions had changed when the older male behind the raven haired teen had put his hands on the girl, her fear reflecting in the amethyst orbs as she tried to move away from the two.</p><p>She seemed sluggish and Danny was sure that it had to do with the one called Spectra as Vlad introduced the teal haired woman as a friend of his. With a strum of her instrument the young teens had watched as Sam's eyes became blank voids, her emotions gone with nothing left behind. Then the male in a trench coat had appeared, but judging by his look, the two had come to the conclusion that he had been placed under control which meant that he wasn't a willing participant in the plan of the older male. Both boys had watched the strange looking male change form upon the command by Vlad before the white haired male had instructed the teal haired teen named Ember to change the way the creature looked dazed. That meant they just had to find a way to break the mind control.</p><p>"I keep telling you fuckers to stop appearing before me," the Goth spat. "I guess I will just have to teach you a lesson." She smirked, her lips turned into an evil smirk as her eyes darkened, but before she could enact her punishment on the two Dash reacted and with a punch of his own knocked the teen into a locker. Danny blinked. The jock had never come to their aid, so why had he just done that. The raven haired girl slid down to the floor, her body limp as it lay there still.</p><p>"She's scary," the jock muttered at their curious and shocked faces. "If she wails on you after what she said yesterday to Paulina, then she's a danger to all of us." As if that explained his actions the jock walked off to leave them with the raven haired female. Thinking quickly Danny removed an object that appeared to be a belt, though its silver body that was complete with a green buckle that had a key hole, was anything but a normal belt. The raven haired teen was quick to put it on her waist while Tucker produced the key, both of them having decided to split the roles should she put up a fight. The belt was supposed to interfere with any ghostly energy. Hopefully it would work in this case. As the belt crackled the small girl opened her eyes, a scream of pain flying from her lips as the transformation that had made him look like Sam was quickly removed to show the man that had been in the Goth's room. The red eyes that looked up at the pair were confused and dazed. Realizing that they were still in the hallway, though most of the students were on either end the two teens hauled the male up and off into a close closet that housed the janitor's tools for work.</p><p>As soon as the door shut the pair of male teens looked down at the man still on the floor, though he was now looking around in confusion, his hand on his head where his hat sat. "Are you a ghost?" Danny asked, not moving closer to the downed male. Blinking the red eyes turned to him before he nodded. "Why are you using the image of Sam? Why are you here and causing so much fear to the students ?"</p><p>"My name is Amorpho and I was hired to make sure that the girl had no friends, to keep you away from her," the ghost confessed, his anger at being forced to do such things against his will rising. While he liked attention, he hadn't wanted to do this job. The male that had come to him had been rather intimating, but he hadn't wanted to help him until the same male had promised him all the attention he could ever want. When it had been revealed that he would be allowed to run free because the girl would be killed, he had balked. He wasn't a bad ghost! He just liked attention and to play pranks. This was not a prank, at least not to him, but he hadn't had a say in it. Danny and Tucker shot the other a look. This wasn't good! Sam had been tricked into signing on Vlad as her guardian, but what was his plan for the young raven haired female? Without more to go on or a way to get to the other two accomplices and force them to talk.</p><p>"Do you know what he has planned for her?" It was a longshot that this guy would know as he had basically told them he hadn't been interested in it. The male shook his head as the bell rang overhead, but neither male really cared about that right now. Sure, they could get in trouble for missing class, but this was a life and death kind of thing since they had no idea what the older male would do once he got whatever he had come fo- "Shit," the raven haired teen hissed. Tucker raised a brow at him, but Amorpho spoke up first.</p><p>"He does have her under control right now." The pair asked him how that could be, his answer surprising them. "The other people that are a part of this, besides the half ghost male, are both ghosts. The teal haired one is Ember and can control one with the guitar she wields while the other one is named Spectra. She saps the joy out of people, kids mostly, to the point that the person drained can die." Oh, this was news to them. Sure, he was a ghosts, but to know that there were two others with real power to do harm...</p><p>"What is a half ghost?" Tucker inquired. They were sure that the one controlling Sam was Vlad, but to learn that another person was involved and one they had no clue about, was making the already dire situation even more dangerous for all involved.</p><p>"He is part ghost and part human," the red eyed male stated. "He's evil incarnate." After explaining what the male and two women had discussed doing, he again stressed that the male wasn't what he appeared and as an older half ghost, he was far more powerful than any ghost in the Zone at the moment. Danny released him and after a quick thanks the pair of males headed off to class, prepared to get yelled at, but both trying to figure out all of it, so they weren't too worry with that small bit of trouble. Lancer did just as they knew he would and after being lectured for a good portion of class, they were allowed to sit, the rest of the class giggling at them.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Lunch rolled around quickly enough for the pair of males and after getting their lunch they went to their table, a fold out wooden table that sat in the far corner. Danny had long decided that he needed to tell his parents what he had found out, but then how would he explain the source. You would think that with ghost fighting parents that they would believe in what they fought, well, believed that like people ghosts were either good or bad... No, they were all evil according to his parents. "We should tell your parents," the dark skinned male said, his own words the same that Danny had been thinking of.</p><p>"They wouldn't believe that a ghost was that nice or that they were telling us the truth," he stated. The facts of that talk being that no matter what, that Sam was to die after she outlived her usefulness. The male had even gone so far as ensuring that she was almost suicidal. It was like his engagements! Then he recalled what the ghost had said about the fact that their boss was a half ghost. "What about the fact that the half ghost might be Vlad," the dark haired male inquired. Tucker looked confused.</p><p>"The ghost portal that my parents had created, the fact that he had something called ecto-acne," Tucker said as he began to see where Danny was going. "We really have to talk to your parents and as for them not believing you, well, they will with this." Pulling out one of his multiple gadgets the teen watched as the screen flickered to show, at an awkward angle, the ghosts. His words came thru the screen as Danny smiled. This could work, now they just had to show his parents to see if they could help.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>When Vlad pulled up and found Sam standing outside the school already his lips turned down. Why was she out of class so soon? He was suspicious of what was going on, what Amorpho fucked up this time. This was just not working out for him, this ghost a hinderance in his plan, but when she crawled into the seat beside him, the door slamming the raven haired girl stated, "The boys won't be bothering me any more." Vlad was shocked! That was the last thing he had expected her to say, but smiled at the thought that now the raven haired Goth had no one to turn to and he would be free to do what he wanted with her. Chuckling darkly the white haired male turned away from the female.</p><p>"Good. I was beginning to wonder if I needed to dispose of you," he murmured. The female next to him didn't even react, as he was supposed to be under control and thus would have no feelings. "Only another year or two and then you will be removed from school." Once she was fifteen then he would get rid of the ghost and use the real Sam. By that time he would have properly wiped out her hope. He would break her because as she was now she was fighting it. She was fighting the mind control and her will was stronger then the red head woman's depressing speeches. He needed her to stop fighting it. Then he wouldn't have to wait until she was eighteen to have her sign over her wealth.</p><p>They pulled up in front of the house, the female disappearing as soon as they were inside while Vlad headed to her room to check on the raven haired child. She was still out like a light, but with Ember's control over her and Spectra draining her life it was only a matter of time before her heart stopped. She would have to be awakened to keep that from happening too soon. Breaking her spirit had become a task to the point that when she was before Spectra, that she had to be restrained. No, they would have to go a step farther and while he wasn't interested in her in such a way that it would have to be done if he wanted to break her. He wasn't in the mood to bring on another ghost with the three already in his employ. Leaving her room he headed for the Master bedroom where he sat down before a computer. Time to get that paperwork wrote up and ready for the time when he needed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny stood before his parents, the pair of ghost fighters watching the small device in shock. There was a ghost, telling the boys about his plans, the one that had forced him to play the role of the Goth. Maddie looked away, moving to stand before the pair of boys with a look of confusion. "So, this half ghost male," she said, her hands moving in a small gesture as she tried to comprehend what her child had just shown her. The other video was the one of Vlad with the three ghosts in Sam's room, the Goth's apparent fear. This male, once seeing him realized that her son was right and it was Vlad leering at the small raven haired girl. Every word spoken another nail in his coffin. Vlad was sick!</p><p>"I just can't believe that Vlad would do this," Jack moaned in hurt at his perceived friend's actions. He had truly never seen the dark side of the male, only seeing a friend. His wife gave a different story and now this video showed that his wife had been right on one account... Vlad was evil. They watched it until the video cut out and another, live, version was playing as the raven haired adult asked in surprise, "What the heck?" Surrounding the large male on both sides they found themselves watching as a very familiar girl lay in her bed, her brows narrowed as she opened her mouth, no sound coming from those lips. The room she was in was her own, which gave them hope that they could save her, but how to go about it? Surely the police wouldn't listen to them with only the video from the ghost or the one where he's in the room with said female. Would it? His parents had been skeptical at first, sure that the ghost was feeding them lies, but he had told them more than they had asked for, ready to tell them the plans of the one holding the Goth.</p><p>"We have to take the chance, but we need to also keep an eye on all of it to ensure that Sam is rescued from the house," Maddie stated. As the red head was the smarter of the two parents Danny thought that the plan was a great one, save for the fact that Vlad would explain it all away or he could, as a half ghost, do anything to tamper with the evidence. They would need a way to ensure that he couldn't weasel out of it.</p><p>"I hate to say it, mom, but we need to make sure that he can't get out of it or tamper with what we have," the raven haired youth pointed out. "I don't even know what a half ghost can do... do you?" That was a good question as neither ghost fighter had heard of that happening, but then again he had been hit with their own portal and that had been a first time creation. They didn't know what the side effects were and so they would need to observe what the half ghost could do before they could try and save the Gothic teen. Sighing they all watched the young female fight whatever was haunting her dreams. At least they had a bit of information. Sam was alive and safe, for the most part. There were three ghosts involved in the plot and their former friend was the one behind it all, a half ghost.</p><p>Danny and Tucker headed for his room, where the boys noted that Sam's laptop sat on the desk next to his. He had not even looked at the electronic since his parents had given it to him. Walking over to his desk he moved his to the side and hooked the other laptop up, waiting as it powered on. The techno-geek stood behind him as the screen powered on and they found themselves looking at the lock screen of the Goth's device. "Well, I don't know her password," the young male stated. Tucker raised a brow as his friend got up. "You think that you can hack into that?" The dark skinned male nodded before sitting down before the computer. The male was an artist when it came to electronics, the electronics his friends and possible future love life with how much he adored them.</p><p>It didn't take long and they were now looking at her desktop. There was nothing there save for the internet icon with only a single folder on there, but in that folder there were only a few documents, a diary of sorts in one and then one with only a few words. That one had been rather suspicious. Like the unknown, the place where I exist is part of this plain and yet I am unseen. You can find me if you know the trick to bring me back to this world. To make the unseen a reality. That was a riddle and while Danny couldn't figure out what it meant, but Tucker, his eyes narrowed. Was Sam saying she had hidden something?</p><p>"I don't understand," Danny said, his tone filled with confusion. "Is that a poem or something?"</p><p>"No, this is a clue to something that she has hidden or about her," the techno-geek stated, sure that Sam was either talking about where she was or about something hidden. She had voiced it in a way that made him think she had wanted Danny or even his family to find it. "She's talking about something that would be easy for your family to figure out."</p><p>"Like the unknown, the place where I exist is part of the plain and yet I am unseen?" the raven haired teen murmured. Then it struck him what she was referring to. It was like what his parents had always spoken of, the reason for their first invention of the portal. "The Ghost Zone." Tucker raised a brow at his word. "My parents made the portal to see into the zone where ghosts are the occupants and while Sam might not have known about that, she did know that her parents were bringing her to ghost fights so it would make sense that she would use a ghost reference as a clue." But she hadn't known that Vlad was part ghost so if he had seen this he could have gotten it as well, so what was she talking about. The technophile still looked confused, though he understood what Danny was talking about, it didn't explain what Sam was trying to say.</p><p>"But Sam is still a part of this world, and she isn't unseen..." That's when he realized what the Goth had been talking about. "She wasn't talking about her, but a folder!" he exclaimed in realization and moving to click a few buttons revealed that he was correct as a folder appeared, its body looking like a ghost as it was almost clear. Danny leaned closer at the dark skinned male clicked on it to reveal another document with the title 'Will' on it. What? Tucker clicked on it, the documents title making the two male's eyes open wider.</p><p>"Last Will And Testament?" Had Sam been aware of what Vlad's plans? Did she know he was going to kill her? They skimmed it, finding out that Sam had left all her property and money to Danny, her words making the raven haired male feel disheartened. It almost sounded like she had lost hope in him and his family, that she had thought it would all end with her death and while she had lost that hope, she had still wanted to give him all of her stuff. He didn't want it. He wanted to have her back here and safe in his home, like her own parents had been planning. They kept reading until the found the last part, the part where she had put her feelings about being a ward under Vlad's guidance and how she would never do that unless there was an underhanded move by the white haired male.</p><p>"Seems that she knew something was going on," the dark skinned male stated as he turned to look at his friend. Yeah, Sam had known something was up, but he was sure that she had not known that Vlad had a foolproof plan that while they had proof of would be hard to swallow. That's when Jack burst into the room with a plan, Maddie on his heels shaking her head.</p><p>"The GIW!" he bellowed as if he had just come up with the world's best plan. "The Guys in White!" he said, noting that the two teens seems confused. "They are like the Men in Black cept they hunt for ghosts!" Maddie was still shaking her head.</p><p>"They are horrible at their jobs," the red headed woman stated. Danny didn't know who they were, but his parents weren't very good at their job either, not that there were ghosts just roaming the town though either. "They cause too much destruction too." Again, his parents blew up stuff all the time.</p><p>"We could send them the video," Tucker said, unsure as well about these GIW, though when it came down to it the fact that they were going up against a half ghost, these guys could be the answer. Jack smirked.</p><p>"Alre-" A bang on the door downstairs was heard, the bulking man rushing downstairs to get the door. The red headed adult face palmed. Her husband had acted without thinking, just like that day with Vlad. He was about to cause trouble without thinking it thru yet again. There was no telling what the GIW would do and how it would be taken by the one holding Sam...</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Vlad had decided that he could no longer wait to build what he wanted, the small portal sitting on the table before him as he eyed it with distain. While it had been a horrible event brought about by the small portal, it was the means he needed for his plan. He would take the girl into the Ghost Zone, where she could be kept from the two males and while Amorpho had promised they would not bother him anymore, he had a feeling that they would not give up on the small raven haired girl in her room above him. No, he felt that even though they were teens that they would go routes that were illegal. Ironically, they would follow the path he was, save for using ghosts to do their work.</p><p>Only he was able to do that. He would have to wake her up, her form moving around in the forced sleep and that was a cause for concern. She was supposed to be immobilized, but she was fighting it, even if she didn't wake up. There were others that were making him uneasy, paranoid. The servants that still moved around the household, the Fentons... All of them were like loose marbles, rolling in his way and behind him. If he made one wrong move, they would trip him up and while he could get back up from such a folly, he would have more of them rolling around and it would make it harder to take a step toward his goal. He was standing up, the chair squealing loudly behind him when the glass to his right, the window, shattered and two men burst in.</p><p>Vlad blinked as the pair of men took him to the ground in one swoop, his face smashed into the tiled floor of the kitchen. "God damn it!" he cursed while struggling to see the two men holding him down. They were dressed in white, sunglasses over their eyes as they spoke to each other, congratulations on their capture. He smirked at this, though when he was about to go intangible he found that he was cuffed, the shock that went thru his system stopping his act of trying to escape.</p><p>"We have you now, ghost man!" the lighter skinned male stated. "Where are your accomplices?" Vlad complained that he had no idea what they were talking about, but when the pair pulled out a small device, the image on it of him standing before three people, Sam being restrained by him, he realized that he had been caught. He could try to talk his way out of this, but with that damning image before him he was stuck with what lie to even tell them. "We want the two women and the blob like creature!"</p><p>"You can tell us now or in the interrogation room," the other GIW stated. Vlad didn't want to go with them, the girl upstairs left unguarded, but the cuffs were stifling his powers. When he failed to answer them, the darker skinned male hauled him up as the other one headed further into the house, more men coming into the home thru the window. They arrested several of the servants, most of which were quick to tell them what little they knew about the white haired male, while others claimed they had no idea of the three people, ghosts, that the GIW wanted in custody. When they came to the room with Sam in it, orders were given to call for an ambulance. After the house was cleared the Fentons were called, a picture of their first portal sent to them with questions.</p><p>They filled them in on the little device, a bust that had failed to work all that time ago. They confiscated it as well, the house on lockdown as more of the GIW moved around the home for clues to tie the suspicions of one orange suited male and his family, to the white haired male and the evidence he had sent them backing up their claim that the male was part ghost. The cuffs would keep him from being able to escape, but until they could take him back to their actual organization there wasn't much they could do here to make him talk. The police were now outside, their own forces joining in once the Manson child had been discovered in a less than healthy state. Sam was pale, her skin bathed in a fine sheen and while that could be explained as being sick, the fact that Vlad had failed to take her to the hospital was enough to charge him with endangering a minor in his care.</p><p>As Vlad was hauled off in a large police van, two pairs of eyes watched from above. They were left to figure out a way to release the man from his imprisonment. As the vehicle took off the pair of women flew overhead, a plan being formed by Spectra at how to get him out while getting Sam back was put on the backburner. Once they released him then it would be up to him on how he would get the girl back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later Danny was allowed to go and visit the raven haired teen in the hospital, the doctors turning visitors away for fear of her fragile health. The problem was that Sam still hadn't woken up, her heartbeat slower than the medical staff would like, but as she was breathing on her own and seemed to have gained a little color, they were fine with allowing them into the room to talk to the unconscious female. Maddie stood off to the side with the doctor while Jack and Danny sat next to the small teen, one on each side of the bed.</p><p>"So, she's not in a coma, but no one can wake her up?" the older female asked in confusion. How would you know if the person under your care was in a coma? "I don't understand." While the red head was a genius, she wasn't a doctor and therefor found his statement about Sam questionable.</p><p>"When a person falls into a comatose state, a coma, their pupils do not react to light as well as they do not respond to pain stimuli." He walked over to the side where Jack was sitting, pulling out a small knife. Danny's eyes narrowed, but since his parents were relaxed he forced himself to relax as well. He had heard what the doctor had said, and like his mother was curious about what the doctor meant. The doctor then poked Sam in the arm with it and immediately the Goth flinched, though her eyes never opened. He then poked her foot after lifting the blankets and again, the raven haired female reacted. "She can feel the pain and reacts accordingly." Moving to the foot of the bed, again by Jack, he pried her eyelids apart to show that her pupils were reacting to the introducement of light, his flashlight beam moving before the amethyst orb. Allowing her eye to close he turned to face Maddie, the ghost fighter standing at the end of the bed now.</p><p>"So, if she isn't in a coma, then what is she in?" He seemed at a loss for words, no words to explain what was wrong with the young female. Danny reached out and grasping Sam's hand put his head down on her cold appendage. He knew that the only one that could fix what was wrong with the Goth was the one who had done this and Amorpho had told him who had done it. Ember! He would need her to break the spell on the raven haired female. 'Wait, the other woman is also responsible for this!' He had forgotten about the female who drained life from her victim. He wished there was a way to get into the Zone, to find the ones that could release Sam from her state of sleep.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Both females in question were standing in the middle of the room where Vlad was being held, the two GIW sitting on the other side of the metal table. The room wasn't equipped for the male before them, the only thing keeping him from escaping their cuffs that were locking his power. "We heard about your little accident all those years ago, Mr. Masters and while we are curious as to the information concerning you, we believe it since you were blasted with ecto-energy point blank." The one known as Operative K pulled out a picture, the one that was taken at the hospital after the blast from the Fenton's portal that day. His skin was red and blotchy, with large pimples that almost glowed red, the look on his face one of pain. "You had what is known as Ecto-Acne, and while you are the first person to ever have such a thing, we believe that it could be like when one is exposed to a toxic chemical and that it can affect your health."</p><p>"Or kill you and make you part ghost," Operative O stated. Vlad chuckled, the two men before him looking confused as to what was so funny. "What is so funny, ghost man?" Above him the women looked concerned, wondering if the male was going crazy because of all that was going on? Had he cracked?</p><p>"Part ghost?" the white haired male said, another chuckle slipping past his lips. "Do you realize how crazy that sounds? Sure, ghosts can overshadow a human, but be a part of them is a horse of a different color!" Spectra got it at that moment, whispering to the teal haired teen next to her. Vlad was going to try and make the pair of men feel stupid, making them question themselves and their partner. He would make a valid point while confusing the GIW. What they didn't plan on though was what Operative K responded with.</p><p>"We thought the same thing, but then suddenly we had a little ghost birdy singing about such a thing, an outcast between the worlds," K stated. Vlad blanched at those words, his eyes narrowing in frustration and anger. He knew which little ghost that was! He had been ready to kill the male ghost, but when he had delivered on his part the white haired male had been sure he was still under their control. Seems that he was wrong...</p><p>"A ghost? You must be pulling my leg since ghosts are not real." Another paper was placed before him, his own college paper on the existence of ghosts and a place known as the Ghost Zone. "I never said I believed that they talked!" Sweat began to roll down his face, unease creeping into his bones. He was not getting out of this as easy as he thought, but then Operative O suddenly jerked, his eyes closing before opening up a few seconds later to reveal bright green eyes.</p><p>"I think that he's telling the truth," O stated, reaching out to unlock the cuffs when the overshadowed male was shocked by said cuffs. "What the hell?" Vlad wanted to smack himself in the face, his head falling forward with a growl. Spectra realized her error as cuffs were thrown on the still overshadowed male's wrists, a shock running thru the ghost that was in his body before thrusting her out with the cuffs on her ghost form now. Operative O blinked as his partner ordered him to detain the female, Ember rushing out of the space, the fear of them capturing her first and foremost worry. This was not worth her life and with that the teal haired teen disappeared into the skies.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Weeks passed, the Fentons checking in on Sam, the Goth still asleep in the hospital with the doctors running every possible test to figure out what was wrong with her. She was a puzzle that the doctors needed to figure out so more of them came from around the world to figure out what was plaguing the raven haired teen. With the knowledge that ghosts were to blame for the state of the small female, his parents began to work on plans for a way to find those ghosts... In their world, the Ghost Zone. The small raven haired teen of said parents sat by Sam's bed, his blue eyes closed at that moment as he rested in the chair.</p><p>**Danny walked down the dark path, well, he wasn't really sure if it was a path since all he could see was darkness with only a single spotlight on him. He could feel a chill in the air, but there wasn't a single sound around him. It was deathly quiet, not even his steps making a sound in what could probably be a void. He just kept on walking forward, his blue eyes flicking around to see if something might appear. There was nothing, not a sound- What sounded like crying hit the small male's ear, like a child or a girl, the sound so soft. He stopped to listen, the sound echoing around him. "Hello?" he called out, his voice joining in with the crying from the unknown person. "Is there someone there?" The crying stopped, the only answer to his question. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Silence greeted him and so with a shrug he continued to walk, unaware of a figure peeking out from the shadows. It followed him, keeping out of sight as the raven haired teen looked around him, his steps never slowing. Danny had only gone a little further in the darkness when suddenly he stopped and turned around quick enough to see the small girl run back into the shadows. "Sam?" he asked before taking off after her. "Sam!" She didn't look like she did now, no, the girl was the same one he had found under a dumpster. While she was only a few years older, the younger female had been afraid of him and the girl she was now, was not.</p><p>He followed her, losing sight of her every few seconds as she hid in the shadows. "I'm not a stray and I'm not going with you!" she cried out suddenly, the small female disappearing right before his eyes. He ran to the direction that he had last seen her and had heard her cry from to find the small girl, her body tense as she stood before nothing. There was only darkness here too, her own form hidden halfway in it. Unlike him she had no light highlighting her. Danny crept closer to her to see himself and Tucker standing before her, but the looks on their faces were off. They looked malicious. It was as if she hadn't heard him walk up, as she took a step away from the pair before her.</p><p>"He didn't mean it," Danny said, moving to step behind her. She didn't look at him, her small body shaking. "Tucker can be rather thoughtless at times," the raven haired male explained. "But he doesn't mean anything by it." The image before her changed, the pair of males becoming as they had been that day. He watched her leave again, the small female following Danny as Tucker just shook his head.</p><p>"I don't like him," the Goth stated to herself, or maybe she was talking to Danny. The Danny behind her just laughed while the other Danny reached out to take her hand, the pair disappearing into the darkness. The real raven haired teen was left alone, the light growing bigger to show Sam standing behind him, an officer standing in their doorway with a grim expression. But what caught his attention was the faces of all involved, including himself. Again, it seemed that the Goth was seeing them as being hateful. Like they were evil.</p><p>"Danny," Maddie said softly. "She has to go with them." Sam didn't want to go, he could feel it even now, that same feeling that she had been afraid, but he had taken her hand and walked her over to the cop. Unlike what had happened that time, there were no words spoken and no one looked sad to see her go. She looked at them, a sad look on her face, but before she could get far the real Danny spoke.</p><p>"I didn't want to let you go, Sam. I wanted to tell them no, but I had no real say in that." He reached out, his fingers brushing her shoulder. She didn't hesitate in her steps, but he could see the glow in her eyes return. "I may not have known you long, but I knew that you and me were more than just strangers. We would find each other and I would do anything to protect you. You are my other half." She smiled and then she was gone, his parents and the officer leaving him alone just as his parents looked as they had that day, torn.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>**Sam was sitting in the darkness, the chill from the space curling around her as the silence of said space caused her to realize that she was alone. It was as the one that Vlad had hired had told her. She was alone, her eyes welling up with tears at the thought that no one wanted her. Her parents were dead, killed right before her and the people that were supposed to be there to protect her had released her with little hesitation. Sam started crying, the sound the only one in the darkness. "Hello?" The Goth shifted, her tears still falling down her face as she cried for the loss of the one who had cared about her, sure that he had only done the right thing because a good person would save someone who was lost, but other than that he didn't care for her. "Is there someone there?" a voice asked, the Goth going quiet with surprise and fear. "Are you okay?"</p><p>She still said nothing, noticing that the voice belonged to a source of light, the beam of light off in the distance from her. She moved from her spot, the thought that there was somebody else here with her drawing her to see who it was even as another voice warned her that it could be someone out to harm her. She could see him from the back, his raven hair glowing from the light above him. He looked familiar, but from this side she couldn't see his face and so she followed him, his steps quick enough that she struggled to stay close enough to him and yet out of sight.</p><p>Suddenly he stopped, his body swiftly turning to catch her. She knew him! He was the one that had saved her and then abandoned her so turning she quickly fled even as he called out, "Sam?" His footsteps loud as he raced after her, another cry of, "Sam!" following her into the darkness. She found herself before the pair of boys that had found her, the raven haired boy having seen her twice now, but she was finding that the one that had saved her was concerned as to why she was running around while the male next to him called her a stray.</p><p>"I'm not a stray and I'm not going with you!" she cried out before backing up from the pair, both of them looking as hostile as the people following her, the very ones that Danny had hid her from. She could feel the unease of being so close to the two crawl up her spine, but then another voice spoke, one that wasn't from either of the boys before her.</p><p>"He didn't mean it," Danny said. "Tucker can be rather thoughtless at times," the raven haired male explained. "But he doesn't mean anything by it." She felt relief at those words, though she wasn't sure who had said them as she could see nothing else around her. She couldn't see the light behind her with the light showing her the two before her.</p><p>"I don't like him." She walked away, the darkness enveloping her small form as she headed for another light just before her, Danny standing there with his parents. She walked over to them, Maddie taking her into her arms. The raven haired girl squirmed for a moment until she was freed by the young son of the woman holding her informed her that Sam was uncomfortable and then she saw the officer in the doorway. She looked toward the ghost fighting adults to find them looking unhappy. She moved closer to Danny just as the officer explained that he would have to take her with him as was procedure.</p><p>"Danny," Maddie said softly. "She has to go with them." The red headed ghost fighter didn't seem to want to keep the small girl, her eyes were cold, but her words were hurtful, the thought that while Maddie might not want her that she would force the boy standing between her and the officer, to hand her over. There was no fight though. The dark haired boy nodded and took her hand before walking her over to the officer. She glanced back at him, sure that he had something to say, but he said nothing, none of their lips moved. She had turned from them when a voice came from the darkness to her left. She couldn't see who it was that spoke, but his words cheered her up, her heart swelling.</p><p>"I didn't want to let you go, Sam. I wanted to tell them no, but I had no real say in that." She felt his touch, the ghosting of his fingers on her shoulder. "I may not have known you long, but I knew that you and me were more than just strangers. We would find each other and I would do anything to protect you. You are my other half." Had he really meant it, that they were more than strangers? She felt the officer disappear, his hand on her back no longer there as she continued to walk on her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The halfa woke up later that night, the skies outside the window darkening as the sun set over the horizon. His eyes landed on the female on the bed, her small form looking even smaller with how much weight she had lost in captivity, asleep for god knows how long. His mind was still going over his dream, the dream that seemed so real, the emotions and the reaction of the Goth that had been with him in that darkness. Had it really been a dream? Or was it something more? Stretching he got up from the chair, his body stiff from sleeping in the awkward position. He didn't want to leave her alone, fear holding him in that room, fear that she would die while he was gone, but he needed to grab something to eat. His stomach grumbled at him just as the door opened to reveal his sister, Jazz. The red head smiled sadly at him.</p><p>"Thought you might want to grab something to eat," she said. He smiled back at her and giving the Goth in the bed a final glance headed out of the room to fill his angry stomach. The red headed female took the spot that he had vacated, a book in hand as she waited for her brother to return.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Maddie stood before the space where they would be putting the portal, the plans still on the table with Jack hovering over them. He was looking at the old plans, the one that had been utilized in the building of the small portal found with Vlad. They were both still in shock that their old college buddy was the one that had been holding the raven haired female captive and while with him in custody that same girl was free, they worried about what had planned to do with her.</p><p>"Her parents didn't trust him around her, so there had to be a reason they felt that way," the red headed ghost fighter stated as she turned to her husband. "And while I never trusted him because of how he acted around me, I don't know how far he would have gone to keep her in his care." Jack looked up, his blue eyes filled with anger and confusion. He still couldn't believe all that had been going on around him. His high school peers, not super close friends, were dead, their daughter in a coma after their college friend had captured her. The fact that their son claimed, along with a ghost that had been working with Vlad, that the white haired male was a half ghost. Could they have really made him that way? Had they given him the power to do all that he had done? To the women he was supposed to marry and then to the young teen girl laying in the hospital? How had they not seen how evil he was?</p><p>"I can't wrap my head around the fact that he killed those women or that he would do whatever he did to Sam," the hulking male stated. He looked down at the blue prints, recalling that the day they had tested the little portal on the blue sheet, that it had gone wrong, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. Maddie had said the calculations were wrong that day, but he couldn't see what she was talking about. She joined him at that moment, her purple gaze on the plans that were causing him such confusion. Pulling out a white tipped pencil she erased a small calculation at the bottom before writing a new one where it had been.</p><p>"Well, he had moments that one would classify as delusions of grandeur," Maddie stated. "He was smart, but he always acted like no one could match him in brainpower and then there was the idea that I was better off with him." Jack nodded, though he had seen his friend swoon over his wife, he had never thought much of it. His wife was a beautiful woman and while her beauty had gotten his attention, her brain had kept him captivated. He loved that she was the whole package, her beauty and brains. "I wonder what made him think to use his powers for evil?" There would be no answer for that until the male in question told the police and the GIW of his plans and the reason for why he had done what he had done. But that only happened in the movies, the villain wanting to show off when he had all his plan going the way he wanted it to and Vlad hadn't had that happen, not this time.</p><p>"The GIW will figure that out, I am sure of it," the raven haired ghost fighter stated.</p><p>"I hope they figure it out before..." she faded off, not wanting to will the action of Sam's death to life, but Jack understood what she was referring to as he nodded in agreement. She looked over to where the wall that would house the portal, if they could get it to work, was. If they didn't then she hoped that they could find the ghosts responsible for what had happened to the Goth, the ghost on the video speaking of two other people helping the half ghost.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Weeks passed and while Sam was looking better, the color coming back to her once pale skin, she still didn't awaken. Vlad was still in the custody of the GIW, though he was now at their facility so he could be examined, but he never revealed his ghostly side. No matter how much they talked to him, questioning him about his past with the women that had gone missing and the small portal that had been found in his possession.</p><p>"We know that you stole it," Operative O stated, the small portal in his hands. The white haired male in the glass cage sneered back at him, his blue eyes narrowed on the male before him. "And while we don't particularly care about the theft we want to know about how you were able to get ghosts to aid you in taking custody of the young Manson child."</p><p>"She wanted to be my ward," the male snapped. "She even signed the documents to prove it." Operative K smirked at him, pulling out some papers from a folder. Taking the first page he slapped it on the windowed cell for Vlad to read it. The male in the cage didn't even look at it, unconcerned with whatever they were showing him.</p><p>"This states otherwise," Operative K stated. He turned it toward himself so he could read it to the male in the glass cage. "It seems that Miss Manson felt that you were more underhanded than anyone gave you credit for." The blue eyes watching him didn't even blink as he continued, "She even went so far as to say that if she did become your ward that it was under duress or coercion." He chuckled. "Such a big word." He turned to another page. "She is adamant that you were not supposed to gain custody of her ever. That she felt uneasy in your very presence."</p><p>"And you would chose to believe a child that is depressed over the death of her parents. Such a government mindset." He was angry that he hadn't thought of her writing a thing to protect herself. It was another hitch in his plans, the plans that he made being unraveled right before his eyes. The two men before him weren't even fazed by his words, another page turned.</p><p>"She claims that she was to be given over to the Fentons, that her parents were fleeing to their home for safety." Operative K looked up at him. "That in itself seems strange, that they would go to the people that they hadn't talked to in forever and that they were ghost hunters." That caught his attention because while he had been aware of the Fentons, as they were his college peers, and their ghost hunting he too had found it strange that they would run to them for safety. They weren't going to the police with their fears, as if they knew something was off with how they were being hunted. The people he had hired were humans so that didn't add up. "Maybe they knew that you weren't fully human." A growl escaped from the man behind the glass.</p><p>"I am as human as you are, buffoon," Vlad spat. "Have you ever heard of a ghost and human coexisting in a body?" No response. "Thought so. Why would you believe such trash?"</p><p>"There are things out there that can't be explained, so for us, ghost fighters, it isn't impossible for something as bizarre a ghost inhabiting a human body isn't that far fetched." He pulled out another paper, this one with a picture on it. The male in the picture was pale, his skin almost that of a ghost while his eyes were blood red. He wore a long black trench coat and a small bowler on his head. "This guy is a human, but he can control ghosts. Maybe you're not a half ghost half human male, but maybe you can control ghosts like him." Vlad scoffed, though he was interested in the information given to him. "He even has a ghost that he doesn't control."</p><p>"Not sure why you're showing me this," the male stated, calming down as he pondered this new bit of information and how it could benefit him. "I don't control ghosts and nor do I have one inhabiting my body. I was in an accident, but I only had acne, nothing to get your panties in a twist."</p><p>"Don't worry," Operative O stated with a smirk. "We have ways of making you talk and one of those ways is being finished as we speak. We will learn if you are indeed that which you claim you are not." Vlad tried to conceal his surprise at those words, the worry that flickered in his eyes. He wanted to ask about this thing they were speaking of, but he knew that if he did ask that they would know he was a half ghost. Maybe they were hoping he would slip up, but when they still looked at him with those cocky smirks he knew that they weren't just trying to bait him. No, these two men really had something that would reveal his identity. He needed to get out of here before they finished up this invention, but without his ghosts to help him he was stuck. "As for your little partner in crime, well, she isn't speaking, but she soon will too." They turned to leave, those words echoing in the white haired male's brain.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Danny was back at the small female's side, his hand once again holding onto hers as he watched her breath, her chest rising slowly with every breath she took. He was worried though. She might not be in a coma and she was looking better, but with every day that passed he wondered how long this calm would last. When would she awaken and if she didn't then when would her last breath be? The plus side of her not being in a coma was that she was still functioning as if she were awake. There was no need for a machine to breath for her and with only the feeding tube hooked up to her she wasn't so scary looking. He had seen the other patients in the wing she was in with all the machines hooked up to them and to think that she was one of them had pained him. He didn't want to think that she was too weak to survive after all that she had been thru.</p><p>"I know you're stronger than that, Sam," he said to her sleeping female. "Please wake up. Come back to me."</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>**Sam was in the darkness, no light around her like she had seen before when Danny had been with her. She sat there, alone with all the thoughts from before flickering before her. The darkness that had once been infecting her memories of those moments with the raven haired male gone now, though she still felt so lost. "I know you're stronger than that, Sam." She looked up at the voice of the male she had just been thinking of.</p><p>"I'm not strong," she replied. "I can't even figure out how to get out of here."</p><p>"Please wake up. Come back to me." She blinked. Danny wanted her to come back to him? Why? Sure, she had seen that he really hadn't wanted her to go with the officer, but still, he wanted her to come back to him? She knew that he wanted her to be safe, but she had never truly believed that he wanted her back in his life. Not after what she had said to him that day that he had showed up at her house. Suddenly the darkness went away to show her that day, the young male in question standing before her with such distrust in his eyes. She hadn't seen that, her own vision to distorted to see anything but the one who had lied to her, the one that had been so willing to turn his back on her after promising to protect her. She turned around to see herself exit the car, her eyes narrowing at the broken female before her.</p><p>"Sam," he said as he went to pull her in a hug, but the raven haired girl moved away, her body shaking slightly as she stood behind Vlad. Sam could see the anger in his gaze and while at first thought the Goth thought it was toward her for moving away from him she could see it clearly from this vantage point that it was toward the older male.</p><p>"So, you must be Jack and Maddie's boy," the white haired male said with a sneer. "You are not welcome in this home." Danny glanced at him before turning his gaze to the Goth.</p><p>"I won't leave her alone with you," he spat. He had come to protect her and because of what had been said to her by the red headed woman that had been with Vlad in the hotel room she had been too drained, to miserable to see that he was really trying to help her.</p><p>"You don't have a say in that," she muttered. "I want you to go and never come back." She could see that Danny wanted to say more, his mouth opening to rebut her response, but the smirk on Vlad's face only made him scowl.</p><p>"She doesn't want you here either, boy, so I suggest that you do as she wishes."</p><p>"As if your promises mean anything," the girl muttered before walking past Vlad and the servant still standing there in silent shock. Sam found herself hurting over what she had said, the words she had uttered without thought. How could he want her anywhere near him after that? She had been so cold towards him, his attempt to come to her aid making her heart break. It was so strange watching it from the outside. She felt so cold, her body feeling so weak for a moment and then suddenly it was gone. She could feel that someone was with her, holding her up.</p><p>"I knew that something was wrong," came Danny's voice at her side. She turned to see the raven haired boy at her side. "You weren't yourself, your fire gone." He looked at her, his blue eyes sad. "I knew it wasn't you speaking."</p><p>"But how?" she asked him. "I didn't even know who I was when I came to you and I was only with you for less than a day." He shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know, but I trust this," he said, his hand coming to rest on his own heart. "You should listen to yours when you have doubts." She reached to touch her own heart, the organ beating loudly in her ears. "It will lead you out of here, but only if you can get past all the deceit that has been placed before you." He took her hand in his. "And if you ever need me I will be there for you." He used his free hand to touch her hand over her heart. "I know that we are virtually strangers, but like my mom always says... There is someone for everyone, that special connection that only those two have and Sam, I felt that connection the moment I saw you under that dumpster." With that he was gone, only the warmth from him left to show that he had even been there. She smiled now, the darkness receding away from her, the light that flickered over her just a small light, but light nonetheless.</p><p>"I will come back to you," she promised the space where he had been. She could feel it, that connection that he spoke of. It was like a string that connected them, the red string of Fate. She began to walk again, her amethyst eyes taking in the darkness around her, the weight of it lifted by the fact that she had Danny.**</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny leaned his head back for a moment, his eyes feeling heavy as his body sagged with the need for sleep. He really needed to sleep, but he was unsure if he would have that same dream as before. Moments later found him passed out, his eyes twitching behind his lids...</p><p>As he again found himself in that same darkness, the light around him the same as before... but there was something different here. He could see a light moving around on the other side of the darkness so the raven haired male moved to find this other light. It took a bit of time to catch up with the light only to find that the lighted area he found was vacant save for shadows on the edge of it. As he grew closer to the light source he could hear voices, well, one voice that caught his attention while the other one made him scowl. He took a step closer to reveal Sam sitting on a bed, Vlad standing before her. He could see chill in those amethyst eyes as the older male began to speak again.</p><p>"Now, Samantha, you know that you aren't allowed in the home unless you are with your guardian," he said as he moved closer to her. "And as your parents never de-"</p><p>"They did!" the raven haired girl spat. "It is in their will and once they find that then I will sell that house and you will be gone."</p><p>Danny was surprised at the venom in her tone, her eyes seeming to harden as she stared down the male before her, but he could also see her trying really hard to hold it together. While he had never seen her be so cold, she was uneasy about being in the room alone with the one that wanted to be her guardian. He could see that she remembered him and really hadn't wanted anything to do with male. Danny raised his dark brow at the way the male was eyeing the small female. He was like a shark stalking its prey. His familiarity with the raven haired teen making Danny growl as he spoke her name.</p><p>"There is not, Samantha," the male said.</p><p>"My name isn't Samantha, not to you especially," she stated. "As you are my employee then you will call me Miss Manson." The younger male smirked at her snapback. She really wasn't afraid of the male, though she seemed leery of the older male.</p><p>"Miss Manson," he practically hissed, "Your parents had no will or I would have been aware of it." That was strange, Danny had been sure that the servant had remarked about the same thing about the will's existence.</p><p>"As I was telling you, you can't do anything to that house or me until you have a guardian," he stated. "You can't even leave this place until that either and even then you will be under protection until the people responsible for your parents deaths are caught." Danny watched as the white haired male seemed to be waiting for something, his eyes narrowing on the Goth on the bed. Blue eyes flickered over and noted that Sam's amethyst gaze, though hardened, was also darkening.</p><p>"And you think that I want you as my guardian," she sneered. "Think again. I don't want you to ever step foot in my room again." Danny noted that the male's eyes flashed red for a moment, like a camera going off at just the right moment and while Danny wanted to question what he had seen, he did remember what the other ghost had said... That Vlad was a half ghost. "That means leave." Vlad gave her a glare, harsh words muttered too low for either human to hear him. The raven haired male wanted to go to her side, to comfort her as a lone tear slid down her cheek.</p><p>"I didn't want to be like that," came a soft voice spoken just behind him, but when he turned around there was no one there. "I had to be cold to get him to leave." He had figured as much since Sam hadn't even wanted to be rude to his mother for hugging her. Turning to walk away from the darkening space he noticed a light in the distance moving again and he was off. He found that light again, but this time he noticed that there was another Sam there, her eyes taking in the scene with new eyes as she watched from the sidelines. He turned to see what was going on, the red headed woman having moved to stand next to Sam, the Goth on the floor, before taking a seat on the bed behind the raven haired teen.</p><p>"Oh, Miss Manson, I am only here to aid in getting you free," the woman said softly. "After all, no one wants to be abandoned into the system with no one to claim them." Danny growled at this. There was no way that he would let Sam be lost like this woman was claiming. It didn't appear that the Goth on the floor believed this woman's words.</p><p>"I have not been abandoned," she growled. "The Fentons are worried about me and since the will my parents wrote is still missing they are forced to wait until it is all cleared up." The raven haired male nodded, he knew she wouldn't believe such lies when he had promised her that he would get her back. The red headed woman was trying seem so torn, Danny could see it and looking up he saw that the other Sam was gone. He looked around for a moment, his blue eyes searching the darkness for her when the older female spoke.</p><p>"You don't know, do you?" the red head whispered, her eyes moving toward the white haired male that Danny had failed to notice upon coming up to the scene. Had he been there the whole time? The male made a sad face, Sam's eyes seeing his emotion façade. They spoke for a moment, the red head looking rather concerned about the secret, but Danny could tell from this angle that it was rather fake, the acting rather stiff, but then again he hadn't been where Sam had been. He could see that she was trying to fight, knowing that the male before her was a bad man, but she had been away from him for at least a year... and had only known him for less than a day.</p><p>"It seems that the Fentons are no longer willing to wait for state to clear you. In fact they have given up the search for the will." He wasn't surprised at the words that fell out of the ghost female's mouth, though he was still pissed off at her implications. He looked at Sam, willing her to not lose hope that he would do as he promised, though he could see the shock and hurt in her amethyst gaze.</p><p>"That's not true," the Goth muttered. "Danny wouldn't give up." She looked down at the woman before her, the red head looking even more upset. "He promised," she whispered. "He promised." The woman stood up, her slender hand falling on the small girl's shoulder. She was falling for it?! Danny wanted to jump in there and rage at her broken look. He wanted to knock the other two back while shaking the female in question.</p><p>"Did you really believe him?" she asked the Goth, Sam nodding at the question. "You were only in his home for a few no longer than a day, hon. He felt bad for you but you weren't anything to him." Sam blinked, the tears cascading down her cheeks. "He only wanted to help you, to make you feel better so that you would leave his home." That had just been what he had been thinking, the fact that this woman, this ghost, had known what to say bespoke of what her actual life had been. She had been a head doctor or something. "Good people are rare and while the family were worried about a young child being alone on the streets, who would want another mouth to feed?"</p><p>Danny could see the flicker of something in the amethyst gaze, but he couldn't see what it was as the red head continued to speak.</p><p>"You were nothing but a stranger to them," the red head said sadly. "A small girl that had disrupted their life with her own troubles. They didn't even try to fight for you." Sam stumbled back before falling to the ground, the tears still leaking out of her amethyst orbs. "If they had wanted you back do you think you would have still been here? Alone and not allowed to be free to walk around in the outside world?" Sam shook as she sat there, her eyes wide and darkened, like they were lifeless and that's when Danny noticed that this whole time that the small Goth's demeanor had changed from one with energy to the point that she was slouched over, her eyes almost sunken in.</p><p>"I want to be left alone," the raven haired child murmured. The pair left her, though they looked triumph, Danny paid them little heed as he turned his attention to the zombified female now laying down on the carpet. He crouched down to her level, though his hand couldn't physically touch her, he still tried to touch her shoulder as sobs wracked her body.</p><p>"I don't blame you," he whispered to her shuddering form.</p><p>"You should," came a response from behind him, the raven haired male knowing that no one was there still looked and was surprised to see the very Gothic female before him. "I may not have known you for but a day, but I knew you wouldn't do that to me... sorry." He reached out to pull her to him, surprised when she was a solid form, the heat of her body relaxing him. She stiffened for a moment, but then smiling wrapped her arms around him...</p><p>Danny blinked awake as a groan came from the prone body on the bed, the small female twitching as her eyes fluttered. The young male quickly stood, his hand reaching for hers as she finally opened her eyes to look at him. "Danny?" she asked, confusion in her tone as her amethyst eyes looked around them. "Am I in a hospital?"</p><p>"Yeah," he said before explaining about his father and the GIW that had crashed into the life that Vlad was planning. "They caught him and the red headed ghost." She blinked in surprise.</p><p>"Spectra," she whispered. "She's the one who came to the hotel room." She sounded ashamed and Danny couldn't fathom why she would feel that way when he had told her he didn't blame her. "I was weak. I trusted you when you spoke it, but I couldn't explain it to myself when someone questioned that faith." He leaned over her and hugged her close to him.</p><p>"I wasn't much better," he stated. "I knew that something was wrong, but when you...well, not you but a look alike of you, came to school I really thought for a second that it was you." At her look he explained about how he had come to find out that she wasn't herself and that she had been under a spell that day that she had come home with Vlad. "I should have realized it, but I was just so shocked." She could see that since she hadn't really known him long, and at the same time she was surprised that he had stuck with finding her. After the way that she had acted and then the ghost at her school portraying her had also acted, she would have understood if he had walked away.</p><p>"I just don't understand why you never walked away?" she voiced and as if she realized how it sounded she slapped a hand against her lips. He shook his head, moving her hand away.</p><p>"I don't know," was his response. "Why didn't you?" That was a good question. She hadn't given up, that much was certain when she was just on the verge of death. The light in her dreams had been the line between life and death. She was given a choice by seeing all that had turned her away from the ones that loved her... And the fact that Danny had been there... that was a question... "I saw it, all of it from the moment that he came to visit you before he came back with Spectra." That hadn't been a dream?! He had been there? "I could have understood, well, not really understood but could have seen it from your point of view and I don't blame you for losing hope." He looked down at her. "You didn't give up though because according to the ghost that was playing you, Amorpho, Spectra was planning on killing you with her powers. They drain the life out of the person under her spell."</p><p>"I think he wanted to keep me alive for just long enough to claim my parent's fortune," the Goth said as she pulled away from him to lean against the headboard of the hospital bed, though she was still too weak to really move properly. Danny assisted her before sitting back down, the chair being moved towards her bed. How long would that have been? "Until he was legally able to claim the money thru me. I don't think I can sign it over to anyone but..." she faded off with a shudder. "My betrothed." Danny frowned at that thought. If that was the truth then Sam would have been left in that sleeping state for another five years. Who knows what her health would have been at that time.</p><p>"Well, he won't talk and so we need a way to prove what he was trying to do," Danny stated. "While the GIW are trying to get information from him and Spectra, they will need more to prove that Vlad is a half ghost. Right now he's just charged with endangerment of a minor. His custody is being challenged and with your laptop we have a more solid stance on you being removed, but Sam, that would mean you would go back to that hotel."</p><p>"There's a will, Danny, I know there is," the raven haired female stated. Danny nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, my parents said something about it, but we haven't been able to find it." This was the final piece. The way that Sam could be free from the claws of Vlad. Little did they know that the Fentons knew about the one stipulation and Sam was only a few days from getting that will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spectra awoke to find herself in a tank, the substance holding her in place also seeming to drain her powers. She moved her head a bit to look down at her hands, the worry that her powers were being taken just a minor issue, but the fact that those powers also kept her young after she drained a young adult or teen. Her face paled when she saw that she was indeed aging, the once firm skin on her hand now saggy and liver spotted. She felt frustration and fear at this revelation. She would die in this tank, her lifeforce shoved out of her ghost form. Could you kill a ghost? She wasn't sure as she had never heard of such a thing happening, but then again there were millions of unknowns out there so who was to say you couldn't? The door to her room swished open, the room outside of her cage dark with the lights out, those same lights coming on slowly to reveal the two operatives appearing before her with smirks. Her eyes narrowed at them, but her strength was connected to her powers so that slight movement of muscles made her feel lethargic.</p><p>"Well, Spectra," Operative O said as he moved toward her, papers in his hands. "Seems that the young female that you almost killed is alive, barely, but she is now awake and she seems to know so much about you and what you did." The other male with him, Operative K walked over to join his partner, more papers in his hand. "And to top it off we have more then enough to put your little boss away for the rest of his life." She wanted to smirk at that because while they might have an idea about what was going on it would be hard to detain the ghostly male. "We are aware of him being a half ghost," the male stated as he slammed a picture against her glass cell. The substance holding her in place made it hard to see what they were showing her, but at his next words she forced herself to move closer so she could see. "We will be assisting in the removal of that ghost once our newest invention shows us that he is what the Fentons are claiming." The image was off of a security camera, that much was certain with the date and time portrayed on the corner, the red head taking in the fact that it showed her with Vlad over the female cowering away from her and into the male that was holding her captive. She could even see Ember in the picture, the rocker in the middle of pulling out her guitar.</p><p>"We have a few questions about who else was you, but only the teal haired child since she is the only one of concern with her power to control others." The ghost in the cell was concerned, the fact that they knew what each of them were capable of. That meant that they weren't lying when they said the girl was awake, though she had been sure that the girl would either have a memory wipe from all her energy draining or even from the control of Ember, but it seemed that the girl remembered enough and to add onto that there was video footage in the house! How had Vlad not been aware of that?! He lived in that house and yet there were cameras! She wondered if those cameras had ever caught him transforming, though it was pretty obvious that if that were the case then these two humans wouldn't be looking to prove it and so she kept her mouth shut.</p><p>"Ah, so you don't want to talk about how you were planning to kill that child?" Operative O asked with a raised brow. "Not that it will matter in a matter of hours, right? We may not know much about ghosts, but we know enough to weaken you... maybe even kill you once that energy that keeps you going is gone..." He shrugged as he turned to his partner. "Though we maybe able to allow you to live if you just give up the ghost." They were telling her that is was possible that they could kill her by keeping her in this fish tank? They had never done it before, that was certain by his words, but she had never run into these males before so she wasn't sure if they were being truthful with their words. "Just remember that we gave you a chance, not that your boss seems to care since he implied that he had nothing to do with this, didn't' he say that K?"</p><p>"He did say that he was just a human," the other male stated, his eyes downcast as he looked thru a few sheets. "He implied that he didn't know that ghosts were controlling the girl and that the only reason that he didn't take her to the hospital was that he just thought she was upset by all that had happened." He looked up, his eyes shuttered. "That the girl had just lost her newest friend on top of her family dying." He waved it off as he turned away, the other operative walking closer to where his partner was. "Guess we did all that we could, but then again I guess no one would miss a ghost." They had only taken a few steps when the ghost behind them called out.</p><p>"Wait, I will talk," she said, her voice harsh as she glared at them. Just because she was going to talk to save herself didn't mean that she was happy about it. The two men didn't care as they smirked for a second before turning to look at her with such blank looks. "The one that you are looking for is called Ember."</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Said ghost was wandering around the Ghost Zone, her teal eyes on the lookout for the one that she was sure would escape and come and find her, the rocker wishing that she had a real place to hide, but the fact was that Vlad knew enough about the Zone to find her if he escaped. Just as she reached the area where the hunter ghost called Skulker lived a natural portal opened to reveal... "OMG! Spectra!?" the teal haired female cried when she saw the aged red head, her hair no longer just red as grey seemed to interweave in the blood red strands. "How did you escape? Why do you look so old?" The green eyes of the red headed female narrowed, her disgust with her own appearance making her reach out to grab the other female by the neck.</p><p>"I promised those fucking humans to bring you back," she hissed, her fingers tightening. "I'm not really free until then." Ember fought her, her fingers leaving marks on the pale skin of Spectra's own hands. The fear was apparent in her teal gaze. "You abandoned me and then that fucking male that promised that girl's life sold me out! He claimed that we were the ones responsible for this and that he didn't know a god damned thing!"</p><p>"W-Why ar-ren't you-u af-fter him then-en?" the rocker managed to wheeze out.</p><p>"Because he is already about to find himself in a hell that he will beg to be freed from," the red head stated, her skin sagging more just as a blast struck her from behind. As Ember was released from the slackened hold of the woman growling as she turned to see who had struck her. To both of their surprise the one that stood before them, the gun still smoking on his wrist, was Skulker. The hunter had never been known to strike unless it benefited him so why had he saved the teal girl. "What the hell, hunter?!" the aging woman screamed in rage.</p><p>"I heard you speak of the white haired human, the one that is a half ghost," the metallic ghost stated. "I want his head on my mantel! No one has ever seen a halfa and I want that kill!" She blinked, her mission the only thing that was keeping her alive, a tracker on her body keeping her from using her powers... hell, it was draining her power, just slower than the tank had been doing and if she didn't come back in a few hours she would be too drained to do much but lay there. Those words about it possibly killing her prompting her to turn her attention back on her target.</p><p>"You can come, but unless I bring her back my life is forfeit," she spat, reaching out to grab the teal haired girl just as another natural portal opened in the distance. Dragging the rocker by her hair the red headed female headed for the portal, the hunter following behind her.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The GIW were standing before Vlad, the male looking a little worried as two other agents stood by some controls, his body locked in a tank similar to the one that had held Spectra, save for their being no liquid holding him in. His blue eyes narrowed at the pair of Operatives before him, hoping to look terrifying, but once one of the other males in the room flicked a switch, the sound loud in the silent room. His scream filled that silence, the white haired male fighting against the change that was being forced upon him, his blue eyes flashing red for a moment as the lights in the room dimmed and flickered before coming back on.</p><p>"You can fight all you want," Operative K stated with a satisfied smirk as they all watched the male attempt to keep from changing, his body flickering to his other form as his hair changed to black. His skin continued to change, the blue of death reverting to a healthy skin tone before going back to his dead form. "We can already see that the Fentons were correct in their claims."</p><p>"Nooooooo!" Vlad screamed as his body started to give, his change a hard thing to fight no matter how many years he had been a half ghost. Just as his body reverted to his ghost half the wall behind the two agents standing before the large tank started to shake, a warning going off as sirens flared brightly.</p><p>Warning! Warning! There has been a breech in sector 2! The agents in the room looked at each other in confusion. They were in section two! The wall behind Operatives K and O burst open, the rubble blowing the two off their feet, the halfa in the tank still screaming as he was forced into his ghost form, unaware of what was going on around him and what had happened, his red eyes opening to reveal the red orbs. As the smoke was clearing the three that had entered the space walked forward, the red head still holding tightly onto her captive just as a blast came from the direction of the two other agents in the space. It struck Spectra, her body falling to the ground before it turned to dust, the dust flying back into Skulker's face, his green eyes on the male in the glass tank. He ignored the teal haired girl that took off, his own shields come up as another blast came from the same agent, the other one taking off to chase the rocker, his own weapon out.</p><p>"So, now I have you," the mechanical ghost stated as he reached out to touch the glass, the fragile material cracking under his touch. The sound was deafening, but as soon as Vlad was free he blasted at the ghost attempting to capture him. After the torture of being forced to transform his powers were too weak to do much, the green haired ghost smirking as he decapitated the other male, his head landing on the floor with a spat, the other agent stopped blasting at him in shock when the blood from the severed head began to seep across the floor. Grasping the black hair, the horns sagging slightly without the energy from its host. "I'm out." With that he walked away, the trail of blood unfollowed as the last agent in the room stood there in shock. The two operatives on the floor groaned as they awoke, surprise in their eyes as they looked around the area, both of them taking in the wreckage.</p><p>"What the hell happened?" O asked, his eyes wide as he looked to the male still by the controls.</p><p>"Our half ghost is dead," the male stated as he pointed to the dead body just inches from where the pair lay. Both looked to where he was pointing, disgust filling their gaze as well as defeat. They had had him and now he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ironically enough the raven haired male and the Goth were on the computer doing more research when the call came in and while it was surprising the pair weren't overly excited over the death of the male. It was a relief, that was certain, but until they found out about her parents' will Sam was back at the start, not allowed to stay with Danny and his parents until it was found. At least the Goth didn't have to worry about the ghostly male since now that he was confirmed to be dead, really dead, she didn't have to look over her shoulder, but she was ready to lead a normal life with her soon to be family. It was strange though because the ones that had killed him were reportedly ghosts themselves, at least that was what the GIW said and while his being dead caused them many problems in proving his identity as the first half ghost the organization was happy to at least have his body so they could run tests.</p><p>"What about Spectra?" Danny asked his parents after they relayed the information. That was the kicker since the only one that would benefit even after the male was dead was the red head. She could still use the life force of the Goth to keep her young and without knowledge of where she was there was a new worry. Ember had nothing to gain from controlling or even coming after Sam. As for the one that killed Vlad, he was only after the other ghost for his head so that was nothing to be concerned with. Sam realized what Danny was asking about, her own fear rising with the knowledge that the one who could kill her and benefit from it was still alive.</p><p>"She is gone too, turned to dust once she was struck while holding onto the one that they wanted her to bring back," Jack stated. "Seems they were using her to bring the other ghost responsible for the mess, Ember." He shook his head at the raised brow of Danny. "She ran as soon as she was released by the other ghost, but since she wasn't a big player in it all with nothing to gain from Sam like Spectra could they aren't too worried about her." It was all clear for the raven haired girl, though she was still keen on searching out information on her parents' will.</p><p>"Any information about the will?" Danny dared to ask. He knew his parents had talked to the butler of the Manson home and hoped that maybe they had information. Sam glanced at him, confused as to what his parents would know about the will when she and he had yet to find anything. Even Vlad had stated that nothing had been found or was it that they had given up. She knew that they hadn't and that it had all be Spectra lying to her, but she couldn't think that anyone else save for a few select household staff that had any inkling of where that important document was.</p><p>"We only know that once Sam reaches the age of thirteen that those documents will become available to her. Seems that her parents had it set up that way with how they feared for their life. They probably figured that once they were here that it wouldn't matter, but if they didn't then she would only need to wait until that time expired, though I don't understand why they didn't just give her access to the will once they passed on." That was a rather valid question, but then again who was to say that they thought they would be killed so quickly? There was no telling how long it had been going on or what their suspicions were since both were dead and unable to fill them in on that information. Everyone turned to Sam, the Goth silent as she listened to all that they had to say. "When's your birthday Sam?"</p><p>"In a few more days," the Goth stated. Then it occurred to the raven haired female that now that she was out of the hospital, her health slightly better that no one had taken her away from the Fentons. "Is that why no one has come to take me away from you?" the teen asked the two adults. They seemed to realize that she was right! No one had come to them at the hospital when she had been discharged with them taking her out, the doctor had only said she was discharged. Did he not know that she was supposed to go back to the Witness Protection? Did someone drop the ball?</p><p>"Hmmm... come to think of you no one said a word when we walked out of the hospital and the only call we got was from the GIW," Maddie noted with a raised brow before shrugging. "Maybe they thought it better for now that you are in our care. I'll call them in the morning." With that said the two adults headed back to the lab to continue working on their invention. Even with the male behind the mess involving the Manson family was gone, one of the ghosts that had aided him dead while the other two were of no consequence the pair had always wanted to invent the portal, even if the first one had been a total bust.</p><p>Sam and Danny walked upstairs, the pair smiling at the thought that the will would soon be revealed and the Goth would be able to try and live her life without something dark hanging over her head. "Looks like you found your life and now you get to continue it with me," the raven haired male stated with a smile. While it was sad that the Goth had lost her parents it felt like the raven haired male had found his other half, an instant connection between the pair. Sam smiled back with a nod.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>A few days later revealed that the raven haired heiress had been correct, her parents had left a will with the Fentons as her guardians should something happen to the Manson adults. The pair were overjoyed that they would be growing up together, the year starting at Casper Middle School for the small female rather interesting as the pair passed the year with one new friend, a young dark skinned male named Tucker. The skinny techno geek was rather strange, but that was probably why he got along with the pair so easily. The trio were the best of friends and while it was apparent from the beginning that two of the group were far more closer they did everything together from walking to school to heading home. That first summer together the dark skinned teen learned how crazy the pair of ghost fighting parents were, their RV a thing of wonder until Jack was behind the wheel.</p><p>That next year changed everything though, the trio turning fourteen, the raven haired males seeing one new girl that caught both of their eyes. The three friends entered the large school, the halls filled with other students that were looking as awkward as the trio felt with all the new faces. While they had been going to the school since last year it was always new to them, the people that joined the school from the elementary building. Since Sam had only joined the Casper students last year, the raven haired male at her side having gone since he was in the first grade, she was still rather nervous. She had only gone to a private school for the first years in school so the public setting, while more relaxed, was louder and filled with more roughness. Private schools had their own drama and it was on a more refined level with their own cliques that were formed from the hierarchy of their family. It was more brutal in the public schools since it was more obvious of who was on the lower end of the food chain and since the Goth was not a very social person she stood out.</p><p>"I hate school," the raven haired woman hissed as she moved around the masses toward her locker, the same one that she had been given last year. "Too many people." Tucker didn't even respond, the male enthralled with his newest device as he clicked at the buttons, the game's sounds coming out almost muted in the loud hallways. Danny shook his head at his friends. They were the outcast, had known that for a while but now that there was three of them it was more certain and yet the raven haired male found that he wouldn't have chosen any others to call his friends. Just then a male hollered out, his voice so loud that everything seemed to go silent at his call. Danny was shoved from behind, his lanky form hitting Tucker as a blond appeared behind him.</p><p>"Hey small, dark and mysterious," the blond said, his blue eyes leering at the small Goth still standing before her locker, a look of surprise on her face when the pair had fallen into the lockers next to hers. She looked down at this new male's feet, her amethyst gaze travelling upward until she came to his face, his cocky grin the first sign that everything was about to go array. The locker slammed, the antisocial Goth suddenly narrowing her eyes at the male, though it seemed that the blond was clueless to what was about to happen.</p><p>"Hello failure," she said, her tone soft, but with the silence that had fallen over the mass there was no way that someone hadn't heard the words spoken to someone who could only be a jock judging by the way he dressed and the entourage that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Danny was worried, mildly for his friend as he watched her stiffen. The thing was it was the girl that appeared at this blond male's side that drew his attention moments later.</p><p>"Who is this Dashie?" the Latina inquired, her teal eyes narrowing at the raven haired female, her eyes taking in the black jeans that seemed to fan out at the knees and the matching black tank top that showed off the skinny stomach of the Goth. Sam's hair was long, but only long enough to fall past her shoulder blades, some of it pulled back into a small ponytail. "Did you find the freakiest freak on the first day?" The raven haired female paid the other girl little attention as she waited for the other male to answer, but when he said nothing in the next minute Sam responded.</p><p>"Maybe he did, but I found the shallowest puddle in the school." No one moved, not a word was spoken, but the sound of the crowd 'oooohing' echoed around them. The Latina, a female dressed with a short pink top that barely fell past her bust with cropped jeans that fell just past her knees, narrowed her orbs further, her brows knitting.</p><p>"Did you just call me shallow?" the female inquired, Tucker chuckling behind his hand, his game at his side and even though it seemed that he had appraised the beautiful teen before him he was rather turned off by her lack of intelligence. Danny was still staring at her, the Latina never even giving him a second look. "I don't think you know who you are talking to." Sam let a chuckle slip.</p><p>"Are you really this stupid or are you just mocking me?" Her brow rose, the Goth looking truly miffed, Tucker still trying to hold back the laugh threatening to spill from his lips. The woman before her sputtered, the blond at her side now looking between the pair, his gaze intrigued with how the little dark haired girl was handing herself against the woman at his side.</p><p>"My name is Paulina Sanchez and you are done freak! I will have my daddy shun your parents!" Everyone in the space turned to look at Sam, her eyes narrowing, the ice in them cracking as she stared down the other female. It seemed that this new girl had stepped into the shit and she was about to find herself on the unpopular side of a good portion of the school. Sam took a step toward the other female, her voice low.</p><p>"A little late to the party since my parents were murdered a few years ago," she whispered, the male next to Paulina quick to distance himself from the chill coming from the Goth. "They were found at the bottom of a lake." Sam said nothing else as she turned and walked away. Paulina couldn't seem to get her composure back as she stood there flapping her lips with nothing coming out. Danny moved quickly to follow his friend, her words echoing in his mind, Tucker running to catch up with them. "This is why I hate people," the Goth muttered as she disappeared into the girl's bathroom, the door locking behind her with the two boys left on the other side.</p><p>"This is going to be an interesting year," Tucker stated with a grin as he uploaded the video he had taken of the fight, every word documented and saved. "A very interesting year." The raven haired male at his side frowned. Yeah, it was going to be an interesting year and every year that those two were exposed to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Indeed it was an interesting year, the pair of girls destined to meet several times, though it did seem that Paulina had lost some popularity since the first fight where she had threatened Sam's dead parents. The Latina was very unfortunate since she was an attention hog when it came to the male populace and she lost that to Sam. Sam on the other hand seemed to have gained some of that popularity, though she didn't relish in it. In fact she hated it, the constant company from several students that had once been Paulina's crew. Dash, the blond that had been with the Latina that first day was a very strong hanger on, his blue eyes filled with adoration for the Goth... Not that he hadn't been infatuated with her from the moment he had laid eyes on her. He found her coloring very exotic and while he did constantly follow her around, whether in class or in the lunchroom, the Goth found ways to avoid him, to leave him in the dust. The sad part was that the raven haired female had to abandon her two friends at times since the football player knew that they were her only friends.</p><p>While both males understood her strategy Danny was hurt by her abandonment, wanting to aid her and yet be there for her with all that they had been thru. Tucker didn't know about all of it, the little things that the pair kept to themselves, but he was also understanding about the situation and how the pair had been thru enough that they were practically bonded by their trials. The techno geek did get to live what they did... though it wasn't what any of them had been expecting.</p><p>It was the year that the trio turned 15 that everything really changed, the Fenton adults having finally finished the portal that they had been working on for years, perfecting it save for the fact that it didn't work. Danny had been rather unsure about the large dark entrance, the lights from the room unable to reach into the pitch black of the finished portal. Sam stood at his side that day after school, Tucker next to her with a camera aimed at the disabled portal, the pair watching the raven haired male as he eyed the thing that had been long in making. His parents had gone off to another convention leaving the pair with Jazz as their babysitter, though the red head was currently tutoring a certain blond upstairs, the football player only there because the coach had found out about his failing grades and as he was the star quarterback, had gone to the genius to assist in keeping the male on the rooster instead of benching him as was policy for Casper High when an athlete was failing a class.</p><p>Thankfully he was preoccupied with his lessons as the trio moved closer to the darkened space. "Too bad they couldn't get it to work," Tucker stated with a disappointed sigh. While he wasn't into ghost hunting, though Danny's father had tried to recruit him, the techno geek was still interested in the ghost portal, something that was new to him. Danny shot him a look, Sam moving past her friends to step a foot into the gloomy insides. She was an avid paranormal fan, interested in the afterlife and ghosts in general, her peak happening that year after the ordeal with Vlad. She hadn't liked him being a ghost and even the trio that had helped him had not gained her interest, but the fact that there were such things as half ghosts and ghosts in general, proof that she had only wondered about after watching shows like Ghost Adventures, was true had made her very interested in the portal his parents had been making. In fact the Goth had gone down there a few times, though having to listen to Jack lecture about the work in progress had been boring, she had stayed and watched them.</p><p>The blue prints hadn't been too easy to figure out, but after a few weeks of spectating she had realized what went into building the monstrosity. "Well, seeing as your father messed up the first one according to your mother, it's surprising that they were even able to complete this one," Sam stated with a smile. "There are times I wonder why your mother even allows him to assist her." Now the raven haired teen turned to her, Tucker laughing at the comment about Jack. He had to admit that the raven haired adult was rather bumble-some, his clumsy manner obvious as his obsession with ghosts. The man didn't talk of anything save for ghosts, his life all about finding and capturing one. What he would do after... if he ever caught one a constant question though when you saw all the tools on the wall there was only one answer to that. He would take it apart, dissect it to learn what made it what it was just like the GIW had intended to do with the one half ghost in existence.</p><p>"True," Danny said with a sigh. Even the half ghost had commented on the fact that it had been Jack who had made him what he was, though he was too far in love with Maddie, Danny's mother, to even assign blame to the red headed ghost fighter. "And I had to inherit that." Sam turned to her friend, a sad look on the young male's face. Indeed, while he had inherited some of his better genetics from his mother he had inherited the clumsy half of his genes from his father.</p><p>"Still, you're not as clumsy as him," the Goth pointed out. "If you had then you would never had been able to save me." He gave her a grateful smile. It was true. He had been able to help his friend with little issue concerning that particular trait. Sam turned from him, taking another step into the darkness, careful of the wires around her as her boots squeaked. Danny moved closer to the portal, his blue eyes full of worry as he watched his friend mess around with something none of them fully understood.</p><p>"Sam, what are you doing?" he hissed as he too took a step into the darkness. Tucker moved to grab a hazmat suit, handing it off to his friend with a look of concern for the Goth already in the portal. Danny almost handed it back, more concerned for his friend almost hidden by the darkness of the portal but deciding that he was better off with it on quickly pulled it over his cloths, the techno-geek handing him another for the female turning to them. Danny tossed it to her, the Goth eyeing the outfit with mild disgust, Jack's face smiling at her. "Please put it on." Heaving a sigh she did just that before yanking the face of the dark haired ghost hunter off the front just as Danny made his way closer to her.</p><p>"Take your father's face off of it," she said before turning from him, her hand reaching out to touch the wall when she came across a rather large pile of wires. The teen did that, tossing the sticker onto the floor of the portal before continuing after her, but he was moving too quickly, his sneakered feet hitting and catching on the large pile of wires that the Goth before him had just stepped over, his hand coming down on what felt like a switch just as the door that led to the lab where they were let out a shudder. Tucker turned, his camera still pointed at the portal as he held his breath, thankful that he had locked the door after they had entered the room, that same room filling with light from the inactive portal. The lights above him flickered, the sound of a scream filling the house. He turned back, his teal eyes wide as electricity crackled around the pair still in the portal, their screams filling his ears at the same time as the door behind him shuddered again, a scream coming from the other side.</p><p>"Danny! Sam!" the dark skinned male hissed, his voice low even as the room went completely dark, the only light from the portal before him, the pair appearing from the now green swirling light that illuminated the room. Crouching down over the Goth, her hair white as it spilled around her head like a halo. "Sam," he called again, keeping his voice low as Jazz's voice filtered into the room. She was on the other side of the door, the jock's own position unknown since he said nothing. Sam opened her eyes, the orbs looking up at him a bright green and filled with confusion and pain.</p><p>"Where's Danny?" she asked, her voice rough with pain. Tucker looked over her to see the other teen near her feet, though he was already on his hands and knees. He was hacking, some blood landing on the ground.</p><p>"He's fine," the technophile stated, though he was unsure if the other male was really okay. Spitting up blood was not a good sign, right?</p><p>"Sam?" the now white haired male asked. "Where are you?" That raised a few brows since the male was practically on top of her feet. "Tuck? I can't see you guys!"</p><p>"Danny! Sam!" Jazz called, her voice rising in worry as she tried to work on the door, seeming unaware that it was locked and that they had done it. "What is going on down there?!" Tucker stood up quickly, forgetting that his camera was still running as he moved toward the door, the darkness making it hard to see where it was, though the glowing from the portal made it easy to see parts of the room. Sam sat up, her eyes wide as she looked down at her feet to see her friend.</p><p>"I'm right in front of you," she practically whimpered, fear and worry tinting her voice. He looked up at the sound of her voice and while he could see something now, it was all blobby and fuzzy. She reached out and grasping his face pulled him closer to her, his eyes wide and green like her own. "Danny," she murmured. "Your eyes..." He blinked, his vision beginning to clear a bit to see that he was looking into a pair of green eyes that resembled Sam's own though not her amethyst orbs. He almost pulled back when she began to talk again, her voice assuring him that he was looking at his friend. "...they're green."</p><p>"So are yours and your hair... it's white."</p><p>"So is yours," she stated, her body still buzzing from the shock that she found her legs unable to move so she could stand. Danny was the first to get up, aiding his friend as Tucker talked thru the door to Jazz, Dash's voice coming thru now. The pair of teens made it to the sink that stood off in the corner of the large room, a small mirror over a sink their destination. Both looked up at the same time, their reflections looking back at them not what they had been prepared for. Their white hair stood on end slightly from their electrocution in the portal and the green eyes glowing like glow in the dark stickers. Danny reached out, his fingers encased in white gloves, to touch the mirror as Sam looked down to see that she was still in the hazmat suit, though it was now black with white boots and gloves.</p><p>"A-Are we dead?" he asked, turning toward her. She looked up him, her white hair tickling her ears.</p><p>"I don't t-think so." She pinched herself, the pain of it alerting her to the fact that they weren't dreaming and if they could feel pain then they weren't dead either.</p><p>"I think you are half ghosts," Tucker said, the pair jumping at his voice to find that he was next to them now, his sister's voice still filtering into the room. "Just like that one guy, Vlad, you were telling me about." Sam cursed, Danny blinked, the pair turning back to the mirror.</p><p>"That's not good," Sam muttered. "Well, not if we are stuck like this." She turned to Danny. "If your parents find us like this we're going to be dissected!" The halfa male before her and the dark skinned male at his side realized that she was right. Messing with the portal was bad, even being in the lab without either parent there to supervise was asking for punishment, but with them being what the GIW had been hunting and his parents part of that lynch mob they were just waiting to be caught and killed.</p><p>"How do we change back?" Danny asked. "Vlad could change so how do we do that?!" Tucker began to think. There had to be a way that they could change back and they needed to do it soon. Not just because of his parents either. Jazz was on the other side of the door looking for a key with Dash in tow, not to mention that if they couldn't change out of this appearance they were in then they were screwed in other ways. They had mentioned a ghost that loved to hunt special prey, Vlad having been his first trophy. The pair was freaking out so badly that when Sam disappeared, Danny followed suit, both going thru the floor without Tucker noticing, the door behind him thrown open as two pairs of light entered the room. The dark skinned male turned in surprise, his teal eyes closing as the light hit his eyes.</p><p>"Tucker, where are they?" Jazz asked, the technophile snapping back that at this point he could see nothing with the light in his eyes, but as soon as she took it away he realized that both halfas were gone, no one in the room but the three of them.</p><p>"Um...I don't know."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>